


Hopeless Opus

by dey_shark, raven_weiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dark Harry, Death, Detectives, Drama, Fan Louis, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Popstar Harry, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Rape, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Как жить, если твой кумир - идол, как привык характеризовать его в своей голове Луи, - обладает умопомрачительными ниспадающими на широкие плечи кудрями, пронзительным отражением девственно чистого леса вместо глаз, богической улыбкой Дьявола и милейшими ямочками на щеках, из которых только и следует, что вкушать яства Олимпа? Томлинсон явно не в курсе, и он вешает портрет Гарри Стайлса над своей кроватью. Повздыхать и подрочить на головокружительный образ - все, что он может сделать. Или нет?..





	1. Chapter 1

Все в комнате выглядело _неправильно_. И пусть вещи лежали на своих местах, Луи каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал, будто что-то не так. Омерзительный колючий комок подступал к его горлу откуда-то из желудка и оставлял на корешке языка горечь, которую нестерпимо хотелось сплюнуть или перебить крепкой сигаретой как можно, блять, скорее. Но все, что Луи мог позволить себе сделать, — это оставаться на месте и пытаться понять, что произошло с местом, которое он уже на протяжении долгого времени упрямо называл домом.

Его спальная, по представлениям самого хозяина, была схожа с банкой тягучего сладкого меда, в которую тот привык погружаться после тяжелого дня, позволяя сладкой неге окутывать его сознание и смыкать дремотой веки столь плотно, как не способен сделать ни один испробованный им наркотик. Внутри этих стен он всегда чувствовал себя расслабленно, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Однако сегодня его « _всегда_ » прервалось столь неожиданно, что Томлинсон едва не задохнулся, замерев на пороге. Будто лимит на комфорт оказался исчерпан, и Луи не имел никакого понятия, как ему следовало жить дальше.

Его взгляд лихорадочно исследовал каждый миллиметр пространства: шторы остались подколоты ровно так, как он делал это каждое утро — сегодняшнее в том числе, — беспорядок на письменном столе был в целости и сохранности, даже двухнедельное пятно от красного вина на ворсистом белом ковре буквально приветствовало его своим уродством, несмотря на царивший в комнате полумрак позднего осеннего вечера. Все казалось нетронутым, но что-то внутри Луи безостановочно клокотало, разгоняя в голове помутненную адреналином мысль: « _Здесь кто-то был_ ».

Луи сипло втянул воздух носом и чуть ли не трясущимися руками проверил карманы: в одном из них он сжал ключ от квартиры, а в другом — ключ конкретно от спальной комнаты. Нет, он никогда не признается себе, что немного параноик, несмотря на постоянные утверждения Зейна об обратном. Он просто привык не беспокоиться о мелких воришках, которые любили буйствовать в это время года по его району. И если его безопасность предполагала, что городской пейзаж с высоты тринадцатого этажа придется перекрыть стальными прутьями, значит так тому и быть. В конце концов, Пол помог ему подобрать наиболее эстетичный вариант решеток на окна.

 _Стоп_. Сука. Пол!

— Блядство, — тихо выругался Луи и поспешил снять с плеча рюкзак.

Луи не был параноиком. Но иногда его приемный отец заставлял чувствовать себя именно таким. Быстро выудив из недр рюкзака телефон — _Луи готов был врезать тому, кто сказал, будто только у девушек сумки могут казаться бездонными,_  — он нажал кнопку быстрого набора номера и принялся считать гудки из динамика, в промежутках между которыми его внимание переключалось на чрезмерно шустрое биение собственного сердца. Да уж, этот день определенно заслужил быть смытым из воспоминаний хорошей дозой алкоголя. Осталось только дождаться утешительных слов Пола о том, что Луи в очередной раз просто померещилась какая-то хуйня и все на самом деле в порядке.

Луи сглотнул на пятом гудке и приблизительно шестидесятым ударом сердца, когда абонент, наконец-то, соизволил поднять трубку.

— Лу? — обеспокоенный грубый голос заставил Луи немного расслабиться. — Сынок, что случилось?

— Я не… — его голос оборвался; вау, оказывается, Луи забыл о необходимости дышать все то время, пока ждал ответа, и только сейчас ощутил, насколько сильно сжались его легкие. Сделав жадный глубокий вдох, он спешно продолжил, не желая заставлять Пола волноваться еще больше. — Боже, я не знаю. Я просто пришел домой, а здесь… Ты заходил ко мне сегодня?

Томлинсон буквально слышал, как нахмурился мужчина на том конце провода.

— Разумеется, — настороженно ответил тот, словно разговаривал с больным в приступе шизофрении, но Луи было плевать — ему просто хотелось успокоиться и напиться, наконец. — Я привез продукты, как обычно. И немного прибрался. Ты стал чистить обувь? Я приятно удивлен.

Хриплый смех показался Луи вымученным, и на его душе кошки заскребли сильнее, чем когда-либо. Блять, он ведь действительно пытался обвинить Пола — _Пола!_  — в чем-то, чего сам, черт подери, не знал.

— Слушай, — Луи закусил губу: отступать уже было некуда, да и ему нужно было убедиться во что бы то ни стало, — ты не заходил в мою комнату случайно? На радостях, так сказать.

Смех в динамике притих, и тишина трещала, казалось, у Луи прямо в голове несколько вечностей подряд. Его рука дрогнула, когда мужчина вновь заговорил с ним, и телефон чуть не выпал из его руки.

— Если ты намекаешь, что я мог взломать твой замок и начать рыться под кроватью в поисках порнушки, то ты ошибся, Лу, — несмотря на ощутимую долю сарказма, его голос звучал слишком серьезно, и Томлинсон действительно понимал его. — Что не так?

— Не знаю, — несмотря на все, Луи почувствовал, как с его плеч словно кто-то столкнул целый серпантин, и теперь он мог хотя бы попытаться вздохнуть полной грудью.

— А конкретнее? — Луи услышал шорох на фоне речи Пола и предположил, что тот собирался выскочить из дома по первому требованию сына. Господи, какой же Луи идиот!

— Не знаю! — он выкрикнул эти слова Полу, хотя злился исключительно на себя; сцепив зубы и подождав пару секунд, он прислонился спиной к косяку и начал вновь сканировать спальную в поисках… хоть чего-нибудь необычного. — Не знаю, — повторил он спустя какое-то время, пока абонент терпеливо ждал ответа; Пол, блять, ангел. — Я просто зашел и _почувствовал_ это, понимаешь? Ничего не украдено, все на своих местах, как я и оставлял этим утром. Все хорошо, но мне просто… Мне не по себе здесь. Тревожно.

— Лу, сынок, — прервал его Пол тем самым тоном, каким он разговаривал с парнем с тех пор, как ему стукнуло шестнадцать. Как же Луи ненавидел этот тон! — Мы это уже проходили.

— Охуеть, и что дальше? — он пытался не взрываться, правда, пытался.

— Сам знаешь, — сдержанно ответил Пол и, прекрасно зная сына, дал ему время мысленно сосчитать до десяти и обратно прежде, чем продолжить. — Проверь все еще раз. Если что-то не так, сразу звони мне. Если ничего не найдешь, сделай перестановку в комнате или обнови ее как-нибудь. Это тебя успокоит, — он помолчал, надеясь услышать хоть что-то от Луи, но тот не спешил оправдывать чужие ожидания. — Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? Разберемся со всем вместе.

— Ни за что, — отчеканил Луи, сжав свободной рукой переносицу и откинув голову так, что больно стукнулся затылком о деревяшку позади. — Мне двадцать один, а не шестнадцать, Пол. Я способен позаботиться о себе.

— Ты живешь отдельно всего три месяца, — мягко настоял он, и Луи ощутил острый прилив энергии, с которой он бы прямо сейчас мог разбить чье-то лицо. — Это нормально, я ожидал подобного.

— Не начинай, блять, пожалуйста! — вновь повысил голос Луи и сразу же сморщился, осознавая, насколько ужасно это звучало даже в его собственных ушах. — Если тебя это так задевает, я могу позвать Зейна на ночь.

— Того парня, который подсовывает школьникам наркотики на вечеринках? — хмыкнул Пол, и Луи понял, что именно его лицо сейчас заслуживало получить несколько точных ударов кулаком или даже с ноги.

— Ты нихуя о нем не знаешь, — насколько только мог ядовито плюнул Луи, но мужчина был тем самым типом людей, которых не вывести из себя даже очередью из слонобоя. Еще бы!

— Лу, ты сам понимаешь, что это не так. Я знаю даже больше, чем его родная мать.

Сука. Пол ангел, но иногда он такая, блять, сука!

— Знаю, — прошипел Луи сквозь зубы и внезапно почувствовал, как он чертовски устал за этот день. — Слушай, у меня дела. Я все еще должен осмотреться и, наверное, переставить мебель. Завтра обещаю отписаться, что в порядке и никто меня не похитил с целью расчленить и продать на органы.

На этот раз Пол засмеялся так искренне, что сердце Луи сжалось. С тихим облегченным выдохом он также отметил, что за время разговора частота сердцебиения вернулась к границам нормы. Луи ненавидел такие дни. Луи вообще много чего ненавидел.

— Ладно, Лу. До завтра. И следи за своим акцентом. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — запоздало ответил Луи в пустоту, так как Пол уже успел сбросить вызов.

Ему нечего бояться — все, о чем Томлинсон мог думать, как только чужой голос перестал наполнять его жизненное пространство и тишина вновь разрезала собой барабанные перепонки. Нечего бояться — он хозяин этой квартиры, это его должны бояться. У него есть сигнализация, самые надежные замки и двери из Америки, злобный, как бешеный боксер, консьерж, мимо которого даже комар не пролетит, если не имеет на это разрешения. Да и его район — между прочим, единственный, застроенный элитными многоэтажными домами в Донкастере, — нельзя было назвать самым отбитым и кишащим какими-нибудь криминальными личностями. Хотя даже для последних у него всегда оставался Пол и весь его арсенал огнестрельного оружия.

_Ему нечего бояться._

Луи поднял упавший рюкзак за лямку и бросил его на середину спальной, словно тот мог служить причиной, почему он должен войти в комнату, а не выбежать нахуй из квартиры и заночевать на лавочке в парке. Прекрасно. По всем законам бихевиоризма, за стимулом следует реакция, и кто Луи такой, чтобы рушить одну из фундаментальных теорий психологической науки. Он сделал шаг вперед, переступая порог комнаты на несколько сантиметров, и замер. Но когда после этого из-за двери не выскочил незнакомец в черной маске, не послышались звуки выстрелов, его тело не размазало от взрывчатки и не проломили окно пришельцы, Луи почти разочарованно закатил глаза от глупых фантазий и на сей раз решительно проследовал внутрь, попутно пнув рюкзак под рабочий стол. Дебильный день. И он сам тоже тот еще дебил.

Спустя полчаса безуспешных поисков хоть чего-то, что могло вызвать в нем едва ли не панику, Луи рухнул в кресло с бутылкой пива в руке. Получается, он сам себе проблема. И успел доставить немало проблем Полу, к тому же. Отлично! Почему бы тогда не создать еще немного неприятностей для окружающих?

Раздраженно хлебнув из горла, Томлинсон рывком открыл ноутбук и стал разъяренным взглядом сверлить иконку загрузки. Сегодня только среда, но он надеялся увидеть значок «online» напротив единственного никнейма, который готов слушать его — читать — бесконтрольные жалобы на жизнь, казалось, сутками напролет. Конечно, Луи думал над тем, чтобы действительно пригласить сегодня Зейна к себе и, возможно, провести это время чуть лучше, чем просто хорошо, но Зейн никогда бы не стал вникать в его проблемы так, как это делал некто под именем «NiHo». В конце концов, Луи иногда нужна духовная близость чуть больше, чем физическая. Но только иногда.

 **Tommo** : « _Если ты спишь, я убью тебя!_ »

Луи никогда не церемонился со своим дружком по переписке. А тот никогда не обижался.

 **NiHo** : « _Ты не ужинал, угадал?_ »

Зато он прекрасно знал, что злость Луи увеличивалась стократно, если тот забывал поесть или не ел то, что ему на самом деле нравилось. Как-то раз Пол посадил его на строгую диету, потому что его идиотский сын заработал обострение гастрита. И несмотря на то, что виной тому служили десяток упаковок чипсов и несколько дюжин пакетов с пищей быстрого приготовления, Пол перекладывал всю ответственность на Луи, невзирая на его исключительный статус жертвы — бога ради, он сдал экзамены и заслужил уйти в небольшой отрыв! И именно его ирландский — _если это было правдой_  — друг принял на себя весь удар негативных эмоций Томлинсона. С того времени эта безликая выпуклость интернета взяла за привычку подшучивать, что из них двоих только Луи учился на психологическом факультете, но именно NiHo выполнял его работу. Спустя пару месяцев Луи устал доказывать, что быть психологом совсем не значит все то, о чем трубили стереотипы во взбалмошной голове его друга, и поэтому просто научился смеяться вместе с ним. Так было проще.

И все равно Луи подозревал, что у этого NiHo какая-то нездоровая страсть к еде — он мог буквально любой разговор свести к ней!

 **Tommo** : « _Ублюдок, я только забыл, что в моем животе пусто! Придется съесть тебя, раздевайся_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _Уже многие пытались. Не хотел бы тебя разочаровывать, но я отвратительный на вкус, так что не советую. А то вдруг отравишься, и меня уже не будет рядом, чтобы выносить твою капризную натуру_ ».

Луи почувствовал, как губы начинали побаливать от слишком широкой улыбки, расползшейся по его лицу, а щеки неприятно заныли. Черт, если бы только ему было позволено, он бы вылетел на первом самолете в Ирландию и хорошенько взъерошил волосы этому чудовищу. NiHo говорил, якобы у него они светлые и очень мягкие, несмотря на то, что крашенные, а еще пребывают в вечном беспорядке, если он не шлет нахуй свою гордость и не укладывает их гелем. О какой такой гордости заикался парень, красящий волосы, Луи понятия не имел. Хотя, вероятно, в глубине души он надеялся, что под этим ником скрывалась милая, но дерзкая ирландская девочка. Ха! Узнай он нечто подобное, то наплевал бы на запреты Пола и действительно полетел прочь из Донкастера.

 **NiHo** : « _Как прошел день?_ »

Луи не успел ответить на предыдущее сообщение, потому что был занят массажем щек и облизыванием губ, слишком далеко позволяя уплыть очередным фантазиям в голове, но как только вспомнил, какой отстой ему довелось за сегодня пережить, моментально застонал, опустошая бутылку в несколько глотков. Будь проклят и этот городишко, и все живущие в нем люди!

 **Tommo** : « _Я ненавижу весь мир!_ »

 **NiHo** : « _И всех-всех людей на планете?_ »

 **Tommo** : « _В точку! Кроме тебя. И, возможно, себя. Мы — ебучее исключение из моего правила ненависти!_ »

 **NiHo** : « _Вау! Не думал когда-нибудь занять место Гарри Стайлса в твоей жизни. Это так льстит, Томмо!_ »

Гарри Стайлса?

Ох.

Луи аккуратно, словно в замедленной съемке, поставил бутылку на дно мусорной корзины, выпрямился и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, схватился руками за ткань футболки в районе грудной клетки. _Ох_! Он мог поклясться, что одно только имя, выведенное пикселями на небольшом экране, сделало этот вечер одним из лучших в его жизни. Гарри Стайлс. Гарри… Единственный в мире мужчина, который мог перевернуть жизнь Луи с ног на голову своим существованием при условии, что они даже не были знакомы и, вероятнее всего, никогда не будут. Имя и образ Гарри отпечатались с обратной стороны век Томлинсона, и каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, мог лицезреть красоту этого кудрявого полубога-полудьявола и наслаждаться ею в полной мере в любое время дня и ночи. Серьезно, Луи мог купаться в эротических фантазиях об этом мужчине сутками напролет, и его никогда бы не стошнило при мысли о сексе с незнакомцем. Как же, сука, это больно — быть незнакомцами с Гарри Стайлсом!

Он был его личным наваждением, хуже — или лучше — самой большой дозы коктейля из виагры и амфетаминов, он был его ночным кошмаром и самой прекрасной неисполнимой мечтой, которую Томлинсон только мог загадать. Гарри Стайлс был его миром вот уже чуть больше полугода — с той самой секунды, как Луи имел благословение наткнуться на его идеальное личико на просторах интернета. Луи отчетливо помнил, как у него защемило в груди в момент встречи с этими зелеными бездонными глазами, когда он против воли изучал и пытался запомнить каждый завиток темных локонов, убеждая себя, будто эта восходящая звезда сцены — всего лишь минутное увлечение. Луи мог бы подрочить на этого мальчика с широким, как у лягушки, и красным, как у дешевой шалавы, ртом пару раз в душе, а после благополучно удалить все сохраненные фото с ноутбука, но потерпел полный провал.

Причиной безбожного поражения Томлинсона стал глубокий, совершенно неподходящий внешности новомодного певца голос, и если раньше Луи думал, что мог упасть в обморок только от хмурого взгляда Гарри, то он действительно сделал это на первых секундах вышедшего сингла Стайлса. Хрип и чистота голоса в смертоносном для всего живого коктейле слетали с припухших от постоянных покусываний губ, заполняли собой все личное пространство Луи, погружая тело и душу последнего в пучину отчаянного желания встретиться с этим грешным воплощением искусства и потрогать хотя бы край его одежды. Томлинсон помнил, как подскочила его температура, когда ему удалось скачать первые сольные выступления Гарри, хотя он даже не заболевал. Он также помнил, как его лихорадило от шока из-за слуха, что в Канаде на его кумира было совершено покушение: в тот день Луи буквально пережил свою первую паническую атаку и не на шутку перепугал этим Пола. К счастью, слух оказался чьей-то выдумкой, Гарри пребывал в полном порядке и здравии, развлекаясь на яхте с очередной подружкой-моделью, что впоследствии подтвердили соответствующие фотографии развязной и ни капли не приторной парочки. И это, в отличие от остальной массы фанатов Стайлса, полностью устраивало Луи.

Гарри было всего двадцать три года, а он уже успел заработать репутацию первого бабника на планете, чье похождение за каждой юбкой освещалось в СМИ со всех ракурсов в прямом смысле слова. Заголовки различных статей пестрели так сильно, что заставляли глаза слишком мягкотелых фанатов испускать фонтаны слез, поэтому в такие дни, как правило, Томлинсон предпочитал избегать социальных сетей и отсиживаться в теплых объятиях Зейна, покуривая травку и просматривая на повторе клипы своего мальчика. Их насчитывалось лишь три штуки, но каждый из них Луи любил всем сердцем и на сегодняшний день мог с легкостью сказать, в каком из них и на какой доле секунды случайно попавшая в кадр муха взмахнула левым крылом в опасной близости к длинным и ужасно женственным ресницам Гарри.

Зейн называл такое поведение помешательством, однако Луи предпочитал определять это любовью. Ему казалось достаточным само существование Стайлса в одно время вместе с ним, к тому же он прекрасно мог трахаться с первым встречным в разгар вечеринки и даже не стонать имя своего кумира в момент сногсшибательного оргазма. Все, что происходило в его голове, с его мыслями и чувствами, всегда оставалось именно там, если только кто-то любопытный не пытался сунуть свой нос в его душонку и экран телефона с настойчивым вопросом: « _Кто этот парень?_ » — тогда Томлинсон действительно стирал в порошок мозг бедолаги. Черт, он и правда мог разглагольствовать о Гарри сутками напролет. Зейн и NiHo в этом успели убедиться не раз и не два.

Вероятно, если бы Пол не был так мягок с ним, то давно бы сдал Луи в грубые руки знакомого психиатра.

 **NiHo** : « _Вытащи лапы из трусов и ответь мне!_ »

Оповещение о входящем сообщении выдернуло Луи из грез, и он моментально почувствовал жар по всему телу. Выдохнув, он потянул край футболки и коротко усмехнулся прежде, чем ответить.

 **Tommo** : « _Извращенец. Я все еще в куртке и джинсах. Не было сил раздеваться_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _Лжец. А если нет, то снимай с себя эти тряпки и ложись спать. У меня глаза слипаются. Весь день провозился с курсовым проектом_ ».

 **Tommo** : « _Это твои проблемы. Кстати, ты не прав. Ты никогда не заменишь Гарри. Гарри — не исключение из моего правила ненависти. Он в принципе исключение из всей солнечной системы, так что не обольщайся_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _О бля, только не снова! Чувак, я не готов пережить еще один спор об его инопланетном происхождении. Мы уже решили, что это был Сатурн из-за колец!_ »

Луи засмеялся во весь голос, откинувшись в кресле больше прежнего, не в силах подумать о соседях. Он был счастлив разговаривать с ирландцем о ком-то, кто владел его сердцем и душой, не подозревая об этом, при условии, что друг по ту сторону монитора даже близко не являлся фанатом Стайлса. Иногда Томлинсон задумывался, почему он предпочитал общество NiHo или Зейна в качестве собеседников на тему его фанатизма, и как-то пришел к выводу, что как раз из-за их похуистичности относительно Гарри — так Луи мог не ревновать, что было весьма удобно.

 **Tommo** : « _Не забывай о Меркурии, ибо он слишком горяч для всего остального дерьма. Я уверен, что на булках Гарри можно поджарить яичницу без всяких дополнительных приспособлений. Когда-нибудь я сделаю тебе такой завтрак, а если будешь хорошо себя вести — еще и сарделькой побалую_ ».

Луи обожал агрессивно флиртовать, даже если это ничего не значило. Подобное позволяло ему чувствовать себя великолепным и, может быть, чуточку приближало его к потрясности Стайлса. Быть ближе друг к другу — именно этого он добивался каждый раз, когда укладывал в постель кого-то, чье имя не в силах был запомнить. И к черту логику — как о ней вообще может идти речь, когда ты безоговорочно влюблен в самого идеального человека в мире? Луи будет трахаться ради Гарри Стайлса, если уж ему не суждено трахнуться с самим Гарри Стайлсом.

 **NiHo** : « _Впервые за два года знакомства мне хочется ударить тебя, но лучше пойду спать. Спи спокойно, моя королева драмы_ ».

 **Tommo** : « _Кошмарных снов, мой единственный раб_ ».

Луи еще немного посидел за ноутбуком, лениво прокручивая ленту новостей в твиттере и электронные страницы желтой прессы, но, похоже, Гарри вновь ушел от прицела даже самых профессиональных камер, а это значило, что в ближайшую неделю можно даже не надеяться на свежий контент о нем. Ну и ладно. Луи способен это пережить. Все-таки его мальчик заслуживал небольшого отдыха после нескольких выступлений на различных шоу в Австралии. Чуть позже, все-таки избавив себя от верхней одежды и джинсов, Луи рухнул на мягкую кровать и тяжело втянул носом запах чистых простыней. Наконец-то его комната вновь начинала походить на банку с медом, который уже словно вплетался в волосы Томлинсона, приятно придавливая его голову к подушкам и тело к пружинистому матрасу. Наконец-то Луи вновь почувствовал себя в безопасности и мог заснуть, уверенный, что этой ночью его сознание посетят очень горячие сновидения с самым обжигающим парнем на планете.

***

— Ты больной, — Луи и раньше, бывало, казалось, что дым, выдыхаемый Зейном, умеет самостоятельно складываться в слова, но на сей раз его затуманенный рассудок все же смог различить реальную речь от причудившейся.

— Я твой единственный друг, — как бы невзначай ответил ему Луи, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы голос звучал не как у задушенного котенка. Луи нравилось быть единственным во всем.

— Не единственный, — беззлобно вернул ему Зейн и сонливо потянулся на подушках, в то время как Томлинсон не мог вспомнить, почему вообще общался с ним.

Луи с трудом заставил свою голову повернуться и теперь мог лицезреть расслабленный профиль своего гостя. Точно. Малик был красивым. Разумеется, с Гарри ему никогда не сравниться — _с Гарри вообще никому не суждено сравниться, раз уж на то пошло,_  — но пакистанский юноша умел гипнотизировать своей змеиной грацией в движениях, словах и манере вести беседы. Они познакомились еще на вступительных испытаниях, когда Луи из кожи вон лез, лишь бы на него обратили внимание другие абитуриенты, и готов был закричать, когда со спины к нему подкрался Зейн с самым заманчивым предложением, которое только Томлинсон получал в жизни — предложением покурить травку сразу после экзамена и послать студенческий мир в глубокую беспросветную задницу. Они сделали все точно по инструкции Малика, а через неделю узнали, что прошли на свои направления чуть ли не с самыми высокими баллами среди прочих.

Луи учился на психолога, тогда как призванием Зейна всегда была химия. Парень буквально мог творить чудеса с помощью каких-то странных операций на лабораторных столах, от результатов которых у Луи всегда очень качественно сносило крышу, но не рвало внутренностями с утра. Малик не мешал ничего тяжелого и не светился в опасных кругах. Его поле деятельности ограничивалось университетом и студенческими вечеринками, на которых его принимали теплее, чем самых дорогих стриптизерш на районе. Пол никогда не одобрял выбор Луи в друзьях, но всегда делал скидку с учетом прошлого Томлинсона, а потому не пытался препятствовать их общению. Пол говорил, что доверяет Луи, но тот был уверен, что он просто его жалеет.

— Сколько времени? — спустя черт знает насколько долгого затишья спросил Зейн и казался явно бодрее, нежели Луи.

— Не ебу, — признался Томлинсон, даже не попытавшись повернуться и посмотреть на настенные часы. — Где-то около полудня. Куда-то торопишься?

— Важные пары, — Луи прыснул от смеха, но быстро затих из-за небывалой вялости во всем теле. — Что?

— Ты использовал слова « _важные_ » и « _пары_ », Зейни, — ошалело усмехнулся Луи вновь и повернулся на спину, возвращаясь в прежнее положение. — Так и скажи, что не хочешь столкнуться с Полом. Хотя знаешь, он не против всего, что мы творим.

— Я серьезно, — голос Зейна был не выше шепота, но даже так Томлинсон мог почувствовать оттенок укора в его словах. — Мы на последнем курсе, Луи. Нельзя все проебать сейчас.

Еще одна вещь, которую Луи не переносил — серьезные заявления от Зейна Малика.

— Ты ебучий гений, Зейни! — воскликнул он, перекатываясь на бок и без лишних размышлений забираясь прямо на юношу и седлая его бедра. — Даже если ты пропустишь целый курс, тебя не посмеют исключить, потому что твое охуенное хлебало висит на доске почета!

— Это всего лишь стенд с именами отличившихся студентов, — хмыкнул он, выглядя совершенно незаинтересованным в телодвижениях Луи, который принялся лениво тереться каждым участком тела о друга. — Что ты делаешь?

— Заставляю тебя проебать пары, — Луи дернул бровями и недвусмысленно двинул тазом, но реакция — точнее, ее отсутствие — заставила его усомниться в своих действиях. — Только не говори, что у тебя отсох, уебок.

Малик впервые за этот день засмеялся — коротко и отрывисто, но так звонко, словно кто-то на мгновение включил пропущенный через толстые слои автотьюна рингтон из трели колокольчиков и арфы ангелов. Луи пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не расплыться лужицей от своего изумительно прекрасного друга, а еще он попытался напомнить себе, что в следующий раз обязательно спросит, что именно они собираются раскурить на двоих и какие побочные эффекты содержит самокрутка.

— Не думал, что у фразы « _любимый, приезжай и помоги мне перетащить мебель_ » было продолжение типа « _вытрахай из меня всю дурь, как только закончишь_ », — голос Зейна потрясающе подходил к комнате Луи — в нем сочился такой же мед, как и в неосязаемой атмосфере его воображаемой стеклянной банки. — Я же сказал, что ты не единственный мой друг.

— Козел, — со смешком ответил Томлинсон и скатился на свое место, с непривычки сильно ударившись ногой о стену возле кровати.

На самом деле, он смог перетащить большую часть вещей без посторонней помощи. Ничего сложного в том, чтобы передвинуть кровать с середины помещения к стене или переставить стол в другой конец, не было, но когда дело дошло до сворачивания ковра и необходимости всю имевшуюся в наличии мебель отрывать от пола, начались проблемы. Зейн жил не так далеко, поэтому примчался быстрее ветра, но Луи до сих пор благодарил богов, что этой ночью Малик ночевал в собственной постели. Он терпеть не мог затягивать перестановку в комнате на длительное время. Особенно если теперь у него был повод украсить свою спальную самым прекрасным декором из существующих — под декором он понимал напечатанные на домашнем принтере фотографии Гарри Стайлса.

— Он напрягает меня, — через время заметил Зейн, глядя туда же, куда и Луи — в потолок. Точнее в место, куда был прилеплен портрет Гарри, прямо над их головами на кровати. Именно этот плакат повесил Зейн, потому что Луи даже со стремянкой немного не дотягивался до потолка, и нет, он не стал обсуждать это с ухмыляющимся тогда мерзко молчаливым пакистанцем, чтобы выставлять свои комплексы напоказ.

— Тогда не смотри, — скривил губы Луи, прекрасно понимая, что не может и не хочет заставлять Малика фанатеть от Стайлса, но и слушать какие-то не слишком восторженные комментарии он не собирался. — Фильмы врут, знаешь. Всегда показывают, как фото возлюбленных так же вешают над кроватью, а потом ласкают себя под их взглядами, но на деле же — ты только посмотри, Зейни — ничерта не видно! Я едва могу различить его глаза. Вот если бы фото было размером с весь потолок, тогда другое дело.

— Если ты сделаешь из своего потолка лицо Гарри, я больше никогда не приду к тебе в гости, — бросил несерьезную и мягкую угрозу Малик, но Луи действительно задумался над этой идеей.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Луи с необычайным трудом вскинул руки вверх, словно пытался дотянуться до некачественно распечатанного образа. — Я бы расцеловал его во все молекулы, Зейн. Он — звездная пыль, которой я хочу затянуться так глубоко, что млечный путь сможет уместиться в моих ебанных легких.

Самое страшное из этого было то, что Луи ни капли не преувеличивал.

— Лучше бы у тебя мозг уместился в черепе, — небрежно бросил Зейн и сбил его руки, как если бы отмахивался от назойливых жужжащих насекомых. — Как я уже говорил, ты больной.

— Похоже, мы вернулись к началу, — нахмурился Томлинсон, на мгновение засомневавшись, что Малик хоть когда-то мог относиться к его увлечениям — _любви_ — серьезно. И словно по волшебству уловив смену настроения друга, Зейн в мягком жесте убрал лезшую в глаза Луи челку и с улыбкой произнес то, о чем тот даже думать не желал.

— Он же из Лондона. Как знать, может, тебе удастся попасть на его концерт.

Если бы не свинцовая тяжесть в конечностях из-за наркоты Зейна, Луи бы набил ему ебало и выставил из дома в ту же секунду. Иногда ему казалось, что пакистанец специально накачивал Луи чем-то безумно расслабляющим и только потом соглашался выстраивать с ним полноценный диалог. Нейтрализовал опасность, просчетливый гад. И от этого становилось только страшнее находиться с ним в одной комнате. Иллюзия медовой банки начала трескаться. Мурашки под тонкой одеждой атаковали его тело.

 _Блять_.

— Он не устраивает концерты в Англии, — рявкнул на манер озлобленного подбитого щенка Луи как раз в тот момент, когда Зейн начал подниматься с кровати и собирать немногочисленные вещи в сумку. — Его компания раскручивает его исключительно как зарубежного певца, поэтому он колесит по всему миру, но никогда не выступает у нас, потому что убежден, что дома, в родной Англии, ему нужно отдыхать, а не работать, — он поспешно дернулся в сторону и схватил Малика за пояс джинсов, заставив посмотреть на себя. — Но раз я не могу побывать на его концерте нормальным способом, то я всегда могу наглотаться твоей дряни и побывать на приватном выступлении.

— И почему я только связался с тобой? — Зейн с легкостью оттолкнул Луи от себя, надавив ладонью на его лоб, и Томлинсон сглотнул едва не вырвавшийся из горла визг. Дьявол, его комната стала похожа на клише про шизанутых девочек-подростков, которые только-только учились теребить себя между ног, мечтая о руках своих кумиров, и позволить себе еще больше походить на бабу Луи не мог.

— Потому что я красивый, — а, стойте-ка, все-таки мог.

— Красивый здесь я, — Луи обожал самоуверенность Зейна, которая, кстати, была абсолютно оправдана, но все равно мечтал содрать с его лица кожу за подобные высказывания. — А ты просто прилипала.

Луи выпятил нижнюю губу и совершенно не гордился собой. Позже он свалит все на одурманенный рассудок.

— Закрой дверь и помни, что должен выглядеть не как завалерьяненная кошка, когда придет Пол, — Луи хмыкнул, но мысленно согласился с Маликом. В конце концов, после вчерашнего ему не стоило лишний раз волновать мужчину по поводу своего состояния.

Это его _личные_ проблемы.

— Да-да, папочка, — дразнясь, ответил Луи и скатился на пол, решив, что проползти к входной двери на руках будет куда веселее, чем дойти как нормальный человек, но очень скоро получил легкий пинок носком ботинка между ягодиц и веселый смех Зейна.

— Какой же ты мерзкий, Томлинсон.

***

**Tommo** : « _Что значит ты будешь выступать на благотворительном вечере?!_ »

Луи держал в одной руке сигарету, а в другой — телефон, и второй предмет заботил его гораздо больше, чем начинавшееся жжение на концах пальцев.

 **NiHo** : « _Чему ты удивляешься? Я талантливый малый_ ».

Ирландец никогда не использовал смайлики при общении, как и Зейн, и это было самым первым качеством, за которое Луи ценил их обоих. Суровая мужская переписка, наполненная красивыми речами и выразительными словами вместо современной формы наскальной живописи — это отличный вариант общения, но именно сейчас Томлинсон был готов душу продать, чтобы его безликий друг прислал смеющуюся до слез рожу со словами « _это шутка, дебил_ ».

Луи начал набирать сообщение, но прежде, чем успел закончить, зашипел от небольшого ожега и с тихим ругательством выбросил истлевшую сигарету куда-то далеко в мокрую траву. Похуй. У него есть еще пачка — в кармане Зейна.

 **Tommo** : « _Ты никогда не рассказывал, что выступаешь перед публикой_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _Правда? Я неплохо играю на гитаре и когда-то брал уроки вокала_ ».

М-м. Вот оно как. Замечательно. Потрясающе. Супер! Может быть, он еще заявит, что восходящая звезда, выиграл Х-фактор, как и Гарри годом ранее, и теперь собирал стадионы в перерывах между переписками с мальчишкой из Донкастера? Нет-нет, погодите-ка, это уже похоже на сопливый романтический фильм, тогда он обязательно должен оказаться Гарри чертовым Стайлсом, который наконец-то признается в своей симпатии и предложит Луи встретиться в ближайшие выходные!

Успокоиться. Дышать.

Луи вдохнул холодный воздух и выпустил изо рта небольшой клубок дыма. Позади за балконной дверью грохотала неизвестная ему музыка и простаивала очередь из парочек, желавших тоже попортить свои легкие дозой никотина. Вообще-то, ему уже давно нужно было возвращаться внутрь — _он даже не надел куртку, а ночь действительно выдалась морозная,_  — пока Зейн не начал волноваться. Но Луи буквально не знал, как теперь ему сдвинуться с места — он не мог упустить нить разговора. Не тогда, когда друг по переписке внезапно начал выкладывать какие-то детали из реальной жизни.

Слишком внезапно, если честно.

 **Tommo** : « _Охуительно. И как тебя, скромнягу, занесло на благотворительный вечер?_ »

 **NiHo** : « _Ахаха! Вообще-то, еще не занесло. Занесет в субботу. Буду выступать с несколькими своими песнями_ ».

Своими. Сука. Песнями.

У Луи заканчивалось терпение быстрее, чем он успевал бегать пальцами по сенсорному экрану.

 **Tommo** : « _Ты не ответил на вопрос_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _Мои родители занимаются организацией всяких масштабных мероприятий, благотворительных в том числе. Это происходит нечасто, нам просто повезло в этот раз. И у них выдалось окно в графике_ ».

 **Tommo** : « _Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом сейчас?_ »

Он прикусил ногти на правой руке, когда ответ от собеседника заставил себя ждать чуть больше двух минут — Луи считал. В то же время, как его экран вновь загорелся уведомлением о входящем сообщении, с обратной стороны стеклянной двери постучал какой-то незнакомый парень и, судя по искривившимся губам и общей гримасе на лице, выкрикнул в сторону Луи что-то явно нецензурное.

— Сколько можно, приятель! — совершенно недружелюбно воскликнул он, как только Луи отпер дверь и запустил следующих по очереди любителей сигарет.

— Сколько нужно, приятель, — ответил в тон ему Луи и, проходя мимо, грубо толкнул незнакомца плечом, постаравшись скрыться в танцующей толпе как можно скорее.

По-хорошему, Луи необходимо было найти Зейна, чтобы заверить, что с ним все в порядке и никакой отморозок не решил отпиздить его просто за наличие трудного характера, а еще чтобы стрельнуть сигарет, которые он так и не смог выкурить за этот поход на балкон. Вот только Луи сейчас совершенно не хотелось поступать « _по-хорошему_ ».

Томлинсон двинулся в сторону кухни, активно расталкивая пьяную толпу локтями и не реагируя на гневные вопли в свой адрес — его телефон вновь завибрировал, оповещая о еще одном сообщении, и любопытство только подливало масла в огонь, разгоревшийся в душе и сердце юноши. Ему слишком важно было знать, кем являлся его случайный друг по переписке и чего пытался добиться этими рассказами о будущих планах. Вдруг Луи выпал шанс сорвать большой куш, как если бы он был героем переоцененного критиками фильма?

Когда ему наконец-то удалось добраться до полупустой кухни и не столкнуться с Маликом по пути, Луи облегченно выдохнул, присаживаясь на барный стул, и устремил все внимание на небольшой экран телефона, который, кстати, скоро должен был начать верещать от низкого заряда аккумулятора, предатель.

 **NiHo** : « _Решил, что пора. С нашего знакомства в чате прошло слишком много времени, не думаешь? И мне, вроде как, нужны зрители. Уверен, если все эти скупердяи уйдут во время моего выступления, ты останешься до самого конца и скажешь мне в лицо, как я был ужасен. Не люблю, когда люди обсуждают меня за моей спиной_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _А еще я просто хочу познакомиться с тобой настоящим. Это ведь не должно стать проблемой? Клянусь, если ты окажешься большим жирным педофилом или инвалидом-колясочником со склонностью к сатанизму, я буду продолжать считать тебя своим другом!_ »

У Луи перехватило дыхание, и он подавился собственной слюной от происходящего. Ему срочно пришлось искать свободной рукой открытую бутылку или хотя бы полупустой пластиковый стакан на стойке, чтобы захлебнуть столь позорную реакцию, в то время как вторая сжималась вокруг телефона сильнее, чем его диафрагма в эти катастрофические секунды. Наконец, когда случайная девушка, видимо, решившая пополнить запасы алкоголя в гостиной, подошла и с удивительной для такого хрупкого тела силой постучала Луи по спине, ему стало немного легче.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она слишком слащавым голосом, но Луи не имел права злиться на свою спасительницу.

— В полном, — откашлялся он в ответ и указал на стакан в ее руке. — Ты не против?

Девушка пожала плечами и спокойно отдала Томлинсону свою добычу, которой оказался странный кисловатый на вкус коктейль. Сморгнув непрошенные слезы, Луи постарался натянуть свою лучшую улыбку и вернул девушке стакан.

— Спасибо, — боже, как же сильно ему хотелось вставить хоть какой-то комментарий по поводу отвратительного вкуса ее пойла!

— Элеонор, — представилась она, скопировав кривоватую улыбку Луи, и откинула свои длинные вьющиеся волосы за плечо.

Она стояла, молча уставившись на Луи, очевидно, ожидая, что парень тоже скажет, как его зовут, они обменяются номерами телефонов и пообещают друг другу встретиться через час на втором этаже гостевого дома с роскошной спальной, но с течением десятка долгих неловких секунд ее улыбка стала угасать. Сегодня эта дамочка могла сосать хуй не в прямом значении этого слова — что сказать, у Луи были специфические вкусы на девушек, и эта крошка совершенно не соответствовала его завышенным стандартам.

— Спасибо еще раз, — повторил Луи и демонстративно уставился в телефон, не удосужившись даже показать, будто запомнил ее имя.

Как только цокот чужих каблуков стих, Томлинсон вновь ощутил, что готов подавиться чем угодно, потому что… _Тревога_! Ирландец жаждет встречи с ним! Полная, сука, боевая готовность!

Кажется, у него вспотели ладони, как только появилось очередное уведомление о сообщении.

 **NiHo** : « _Или это все-таки станет проблемой?.._ »

Господи. Да. Да! ДА! Это станет просто огромнейшей проблемой для Луи, потому что Пол обо всем узнает рано или поздно, и тогда Луи может оказаться в смертельной опасности, на сей раз не в переносном смысле. Он вернется на несколько лет назад, когда шарахался от каждого звука и боялся даже заглянуть в зеркало, потому что в нем мог прятаться кто-то, кто убьет его.

_Снесет его голову и заставит ее прокатиться по асфальту три метра и двадцать шесть сантиметров._

Луи поспешно встряхнул головой, избавляясь от картинок прошлого и незамедлительно приводя дыхание в норму. _Да_. Это станет проблемой.

 **Tommo** : « _Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал на твое выступление?_ »

 **NiHo** : « _Ты сильно пьян? Разумеется! Я этого очень хочу! Приезжай, пожалуйста!_ »

 **Tommo** : « _Где и когда?_ »

Но Луи уже давно не шестнадцать. И он уже ранее выяснил, что поступать логически — не совсем его удел, как безнадежно влюбленного в поп-звезду. А также Пол доверял ему настолько, что только последний придурок бы не воспользовался таким прекрасным шансом. Доказано: Луи сам себе проблема.

 **NiHo** : « _Манчестер, суббота, 8:00 p.m., клуб „Роза“. Вход по пропускам, но я скажу отцу, чтобы тебя внесли в список приглашенных. Господи, если ты правда приедешь, я умру от счастья! Томмо, ты ведь не разыгрываешь меня сейчас?_ »

Смешно. Это должно быть смешно. Это Луи должен спрашивать ирландца о чем-то таком. Потому что Манчестер находился всего в каких-то полутора часах езды плюс-минус двадцать минут с учетом пробок. И это пиздец как настораживало.

Луи прикусил губу, все еще кислую от недавно выпитого коктейля, и постарался сосредоточиться. Ему нужно вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. А потом провернуть все то же самое с Полом. Черт возьми, Пол убьет его. Или этот ирландец убьет его. Или Луи сам в конце концов убьется от собственных нервов!

 **Tommo** : « _Мне обязательно говорить свое имя? Я хотел бы романтизировать нашу встречу и сделать все как в пресловутых романах. Я буду смотреть на тебя из толпы настолько пристально, что ты не сможешь не заметить меня и узнать! Как тебе идея? Только скажи, с какими песнями выступаешь и во сколько. Малыш, я гарантирую нам обоим разрыв сердца от эмоций_ ».

Вот так. Все хорошо. Это отличная отмазка не говорить своего имени, и это вполне в стиле Луи — вытворять нечто не совсем логичное и принятое в обществе, только с целью получить массу новых впечатлений. Все, _сука_ , хорошо.

Луи прокусил губу до крови, когда телефон вновь завибрировал.

 **NiHo** : « _Ты такой засранец. Но именно за это я тебя и люблю! Выступление в половину десятого вечера, а с песнями я еще не совсем определился. И да, я попрошу записать тебя просто как Томмо. Романтизировать — так романтизировать!_ »

Луи запрокинул голову и прошептал « _спасибо_ » в воздух, хоть и не верил ни в каких богов, кроме Гарри Стайлса. Легкий на подъем собеседник, принимавший каждую из его глупых выдумок и с удовольствием подыгрывавший Луи во всем — идеальная находка для него. Только ради этого он просто обязан нарушить все границы и вырваться на чертов благотворительный вечер.

 **Tommo** : « _Помни, я за любой кипиш, кроме голодовки. У меня телефон вот-вот разрядится, а еще тут столько невыпитого алкоголя, что я просто не могу дальше зависать тут с тобой. Спишемся завтра, обсудим детали? Расскажешь подробнее о своей карьере артиста_ ».

 **NiHo** : « _Никакой я не артист, придурок. Просто балуюсь иногда, как ты своей травкой. Кстати, захвати немного, я хочу попробовать. До завтра, Томмо!_ »

Оставшийся вечер Луи провел с широкой улыбкой на прокусанных губах и неуемными мыслями о приближающейся авантюре. Сегодня был четверг. Это значило, что уже завтра вечером он мог бы сесть на поезд или маршрутный автобус до Манчестера, а послезавтра — встретиться с давним другом по переписке. Он мог бы выйти из зоны комфорта и наконец почувствовать вкус настоящего риска. Кончики пальцев подрагивали, а перед глазами мутнело только от предвкушения предстоящей поездки. Луи уже не мог дождаться, когда купит билет и…

Ах. Он не сможет купить билет. Пол вычислит его и скрутит по рукам и ногам еще на станции, обломав все планы. Какое упущение.

— Лу, я тебя искал весь вечер, — Зейн, как и в первую встречу, подкрался со спины танцующего Луи и прижался к нему настолько плотно, насколько мог. На этот раз Томлинсон даже не вздрогнул. Он давно привык к хищнической натуре Малика и не имел ничего против того, чтобы быть застигнутым врасплох.

Откинув голову на чужое плечо, Луи продолжил двигаться, улыбаясь самому себе. У Зейна была машина, которая нужна Луи, чтобы добраться до Манчестера. И у Зейна была травка, которую определенно обязан попробовать ирландский парнишка с музыкальными талантами. А у Луи был Зейн.

— Как и я тебя, — солгал Томлинсон, плавно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, несмотря на быстрый, почти бешеный темп музыки. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты выполнил одну мою небольшую просьбу?

Зейн вдумчиво поцеловал Луи в открывшийся участок кожи на шее и ядовито даже для себя усмехнулся.

— Например, — тихо и тягуче начал он, и Томлинсон решил, что тот сегодня слегка перебрал; к счастью, именно в этом состоянии Зейн не мог отказать Луи практически ни в чем, даже если бы тот попросил достать с неба Луну или бросить связанного Гарри Стайлса на его кровать — Зейн бы в лепешку расшибся, но сделал все это. — Сказать, что из меня вышел классный хозяин вечеринки.

Томлинсон все еще не мог поверить, что изначально считал Малика лишь пустышкой для секса с красивым личиком и умелым языком.

— Если я это сделаю, ты поедешь со мной в Манчестер?

— Хоть сейчас, — незамедлительно ответил Зейн, и Луи понять не мог, за что ему достались такие прекрасные друзья.

— Завтра, — развернувшись в чужих объятиях так, чтобы танцевать лицом к лицу с Зейном, ответил Луи и чуть не засмеялся от навалившегося на него счастливого припадка. — Мы поедем в Манчестер завтра!

И даже если это станет последней ошибкой в его жизни, Луи был полностью готов ее совершить.


	2. Chapter 2

Луи посмотрел на экран телефона в ожидании очередного сообщения от NiHo, но счетчик входящих оставался на нуле уже более получаса. Ирландский мальчишка затих по непонятным причинам сразу после того, как Томлинсон решил уточнить адрес заведения, снятого под благотворительный вечер, хотя значок «online» так и не исчез напротив его никнейма. Он тупо не отвечал. Не хотел говорить о предстоящей встрече? Возможно, он передумал знакомиться с Луи в реальной жизни, а может, просто не знал, как сказать об отмене всего мероприятия? Он, блять, молчал в своей Ирландии, пока Луи сидел на давно собранной сумке в Донкастере и отсчитывал секунды до приезда Зейна.

_Он что-то скрывал._

Луи мотнул головой, стряхнув челку со лба, и постарался не думать, как сильно ему хотелось разбить телефон о противоположную стену: единственной вещью, которая заставляла держать себя в руках, был висящий на ней плакат Гарри. Но даже эти космические черты лица не могли избавить Луи от ощущения, будто его только что бросили, как новорожденного котенка в озеро — лишь бы не мешался. Что ж. Вероятно, пора составлять список причин, по которым Луи обязан набить лицо ирландскому выродку. Еще никто не смел отшивать Томлинсона до того, как он сам решал, что пора бы порвать все связи с тем или иным человеком. И Луи определенно не мог позволить дружку по переписке стать первым отличившимся придурком.

Парень перехватил телефон в правую руку и, наклонив голову, стал разминать шею левой, наслаждаясь хрустом суставов вплоть до сдержанного стона — он и позабыл, какой приятной может быть ломота в теле и ноющая боль в мышцах. Луи оставил футбол и прочие разновидности спорта с тех пор, как перебрался от Пола на собственную квартиру, но даже сейчас ни капли не жалел о своем решении. Пристрастие к сигаретам выпивке у него куда сильнее, чем увлеченность физическими нагрузками. К тому же он всегда считал, что втрахивание кого-либо в матрас — это куда более эффективный способ поддержать здоровье и форму на достойном уровне, нежели выполнение непонятных упражнений, которыми занимаются странные люди из утренних передач. Пол, правда, не разделял его точку зрения, но и давить не собирался. Луи взрослый мальчик. И уж точно не его родной сын.

Он взглянул на настенные часы с сомнением, словно не мог поверить, что вот-вот настанет девять вечера. Казалось, совсем недавно он ввалился в квартиру и осушил все запасы пресной воды из холодильника — в похмелье виноват был тот самый кислый коктейль девчонки с именем, которое Луи даже не до конца расслышал, он уверен! Томлинсон наскоро принял душ и упаковал рюкзак за пять минут, если не меньше. Он знал, что ночевать, скорее всего, придется прямо в машине Зейна — ни у одного из них не было достаточно денег, чтобы позволить даже кратковременное проживание в мотеле. Значит, и переодеваться ему будет негде. Именно поэтому при выборе одежды Луи остановился на самом приличном варианте для чего-то там благотворительного: черные узкие джинсы, вансы, выцветшая темная футболка с логотипом Нирваны и потертый в локтях, но не так сильно, чтобы бросалось в глаза, черный пиджак. Иными словами, Томлинсон выжал из своего шкафа максимум официоза. Оставалось только придумать, как не простудиться в унылые дни под конец октября. Интересно, Малик в этом подойдет?

Конечно же, подойдет. Пакистанец теплый. Вот только если они вообще куда-то поедут!

**Tommo** : « _Не хочу казаться грубым, но у меня ощущение, будто меня наебали_ ».

Разумеется, Луи набрал сообщение быстрее, чем успел подумать, как оно выглядело со стороны. Разумеется, Луи самый настоящий мудак, потому что это действительно было грубо. Однако он все еще не рассчитывал на ответ. И зря.

**NiHo** : « _Ох, прости, пожалуйста! Помогаю отцу с организацией, замотался. Да, адрес верный. Не могу дождаться завтрашнего вылета! Ты ведь простишь меня, правда? Ты еще не передумал приезжать?_ »

И сразу после сообщения ирландский негодяй прислал еще одно — три смайлика. Три! Грустную рожу, сложенные руки, ревущую рожу. Кого они вообще могли разжалобить в этом мире, кроме Луи? Даже несмотря на то, что его пальцы свело судорогой от неприятных глазу графических символов. NiHo был занят, а Луи — просто драматизирующий все в округе эгоцентрик. Не он должен прощать, а наоборот.

**Tommo** : « _Все хорошо. Я не передумал. Поеду уже сегодня, потому что не могу сидеть на одном месте. Это глупо?_ »

**NiHo** : « _Ты кажешься напряженным. Все точно в порядке?_ »

Кажется, ха. Нет, он не кажется напряженным, он — всего лишь струна, натянутая с такой силой, что должна была лопнуть полчаса назад. Все ирландцы такие проницательные? Луи поежился, внезапно почувствовав, словно кто-то наблюдал за ним все это время через фронтальную камеру. Так и до технофобии недалеко дойти.

**Tommo** : « _Это твоя вина. Не присылай мне смайлы. Никогда!_ »

Луи почти не врал. Причиной беспокойства, так или иначе, являлся он, даже если совершенно не заслуженно. Ну, было незаслуженно. Ровно до того момента, как очередное сообщение, изобилующее бессмысленным набором едва ли не всех существующих в этом приложении смайлов, вновь высветилось на экране.

— Да пошел ты нахуй, — ответил Луи вслух вместо текстового сообщения и вышел из чата, собравшись до конца жизни отрицать желание разразиться смехом на нахальное поведение друга.

Именно в этот момент во входную дверь постучали. Трижды. Ногами. И Томлинсон даже не задумывался о том, кто это мог быть.

— Открыто, Зейни! — выкрикнул он с насиженного места и решил, что его лучший друг — и, по совместительству, личный водитель — вполне обойдется без проявления гостеприимности хозяина. Впрочем, как и всегда. Если не в этом выражалась привязанность к людям, то в чем же тогда?

— Ты не слишком осмотрителен для обычного себя, — начал Зейн вместо приветствия, и Луи был ему более чем благодарен. — Мне стоит проверить твою температуру?

— Завали, — неряшливо отмахнулся Луи и, наконец, смог убедить себя подняться на ноги; отряхнувшись от пыли — _надо будет уговорить Пола прибраться в квартире на досуге_ , — он оглядел одежду Малика, отмечая, что тот был готов к морозной ночи в продуваемой машине куда лучше, чем он сам. — Ты бы еще шубу надел! Бога ради, мы едем в Манчестер, а не летим в Антарктиду.

Лучшая защита — нападение. Луи даже думал набить эту фразу на своем теле в качестве первой и, вероятно, единственной татуировки. Девиз, кредо, тактика, стратегия поведения, постоянное напоминание о том, кто он такой и каким должен являться, чтобы не совершить столько ошибок, что исправлять их будет уже поздно или, по крайней мере, бессмысленно. Он никогда не смог бы отмыться от прошлого, но он всегда находил в себе силы бороться с настоящим за лучшее будущее. Луи привык выгрызать зубами желаемое, а потому, если даже он хотел поехать в тех тряпках, которые выбрал, опираясь на собственные предпочтения, а не на прогноз погоды, то он пойдет до конца и вырвет гортань любому, кто намекнет на неразумность его действий, даже если это будет Зейн. Он знал обо всем и без посторонних напоминаний. И все равно был нацелен поступать так, как решил заранее, признавая наличие не совсем приятных последствий. Он противоречив, но не неразумен. Он всегда нападал, защищаясь.

Малик приподнял бровь, выражая высшую степень скепсиса, на которую был способен, после чего медленно оглядел себя, едва не повернувшись на пятках вокруг оси. Луи думал прибить его за то, что вошел в комнату, даже не скинув берцы. Хотя наверняка Пол бы задушил его еще на пороге за оставленных на дубовом полу следов.

— Я не собираюсь получить обморожение, в отличие от тебя, — пренебрежительно бросил он в ответ, хотя из-за мягкости голоса фраза не звучала так уж обидно, и поправил свою кожаную куртку с меховой подкладкой, чертов живодер. — Но я взял спальный мешок для тебя, мой милый Кай.

Ладно. Зейн заслужил жизнь. На него можно не нападать. Луи просто слишком сильно нервничал. И внезапно изменившийся взгляд карих глаз никак не способствовал успокоению.

— Что? — надо же, вышло почти раздраженно. Вероятно, Луи действительно мог играть ледяного мальчика из детской сказки. Жаль, что путь на сцену ему заказан еще с шестнадцати.

— Твои волосы, — незамедлительно хмыкнул Зейн, сделав шаг навстречу, но так и не решившись вытянуть руку и дотронуться до причины их общего беспокойства.

— И? — нетерпеливо потребовал Луи продолжения, начиная хмуриться и распаляться еще больше. — Что с ними?

— Они выглядят ужасно.

Томлинсон души не чаял в красноречии этого парня. Однако он все-таки не смог сдержать ухмылку, ощутив, как внезапная вспышка злости угасала с каждой секундой. Надо перестать париться из-за всякой ерунды. Его ожидала встреча с его хорошим интернет-другом, а не суд по делу массового убийства.

— Что же, очень подходят под твой раздолбанный форд фокус, Зейни, — он взмахнул рукой в неопределенном жесте и, попытавшись успокоить свою моторику, провел пальцами по волосам, зачесав челку назад. К сожалению, непослушные пряди все равно накрыли его лоб и глаза сразу после этого. Мысль навестить парикмахера посещала Луи, как обычно, слишком не вовремя.

— Я сегодня на солярисе.

Ох, блять, ну просто шикарно! Зейн собрался подвезти его на машине своего двоюродного брата, который скончался от передозировки пару месяцев назад. Малик, конечно, не сильно горевал о том, кого практически не знал, но Луи все равно не понимал, как можно сесть в машину покойника. Там же могли остаться иглы, или следы от блевотины, обивка наверняка провоняла его потом, пока тот корчился от ломки в костях и молил о новом уколе, или… Господи, да это же машина _покойника_!

— Видишь! Мои волосы идеально вписываются, — нельзя показывать свои слабости, особенно если они вызывают страх: нападение на самого себя и попытка затолкать обратно в глотку боязнь всего, что так или иначе связано с мертвыми людьми, Луи готов справиться с чем-то подобным ради поездки в Манчестер. — Готов ехать?

— Даже не предложишь мне кофе? — Зейн с улыбкой закатил глаза, но, тем не менее, развернулся и прошагал в сторону выхода. — Напомнить тебе, что я не спал всю ночь?

— Бессонная ночь и ночь вечеринки — это очень разные понятия, Зейни! Уверен, твоя кровь все еще пульсирует в ритме последнего трека с барахлящими басами. — Луи изо всех сил старался не отставать, то и дело поправляя лямку сумки на плече и едва успев запереть дверь прежде, чем пакистанец уехал в лифте без него.

— Скажешь мне это, когда мы врежемся в кого-нибудь, — Зейн с необычайной легкостью уклонился от подзатыльника, и всю оставшуюся дорогу до машины — _авто покойника_! — они соблюдали комфортное молчание.

***

— Я хочу есть! — гордо провозгласил Луи, запросто перекрикивая игравшее в машине радио, и подтянул дорожную сумку на колени.

Как же хорошо, что за непродолжительное время самостоятельной жизни он научился делать сандвичи и даже правильно подбирать к ним необходимые ингредиенты на полках супермаркета. Конечно, отдельное спасибо в это вопросе заслужил замечательный лепрекон из интернета, но у Томлинсона еще будет возможность скромно отблагодарить его за спасение от голодной смерти. Совсем скоро.

Они находились в пути уже около часа, но трасса оказалась слишком загружена, чтобы добраться до Манчестера за время, на которое рассчитывали изначально. Конечно, у них в запасе оставались сутки до благотворительного вечера, но это не значило, что им обоим хотелось провести лишние несколько минут в окружении массивных авто дальнобойщиков. Магазины одного из крупнейших городов Англии сами себя не осмотрят, в конце концов. К тому же находиться в этой машине все еще было неуютно. Ничего смертоносного для восприимчивого сознания Луи после тщательного осмотра салона обнаружить не удалось — _Зейн позаботился о химчистке и прочей ерунде, чтобы привести автомобиль в надлежащий вид_ , — но Томлинсон уверен: в течение следующей недели будет видеть кошмары с неизвестными ему людьми.

Зейн больше не жаловался на вялое состояние из-за недостатка сна, вероятно, не желая лишний раз беспокоить Луи, но тот краем глаза замечал, как Малик изредка смаргивал усталость и отрывисто тряс головой в попытках взбодриться. Ему, конечно, было жаль пакистанца, но он просто не мог дать другу понять, что умел водить и с радостью заменил бы парня на месте водителя. _Не мог…_

Луи в срочном порядке переключил внимание на дорожную сумку и быстро достал из нее спасительный сверток. Даже через фольгу он смог почувствовать умопомрачительный аромат жареного бекона вкупе со свежей зеленью, и его желудок едва не сделал кульбит от предвкушения.

— Томлинсон, — резко прервал его Зейн, когда Луи уже почти успел откусить сандвич.

— Чего тебе? — нехотя откликнулся он, не отрывая взгляда от столь желаемой еды. Он наконец-то понял, насколько был голоден. — Разрешаю не желать мне приятного аппетита, у меня нет времени на всякую вежливую чушь.

— Я не об этом, — казалось, его голос был пропитан каплями раздражения, но Луи не хотел проверять свои догадки на голодный желудок. — А предложить?

Он нахмурился. Явно кто-то намеревался влезть в его кормушку.

— Предложить — что? Отсосать мне? — вряд ли смена темы могла сработать, но Луи хотя бы попытался. — Позже, Зейни, повторяю, я слишком занят для такой ерунды.

— Жрачку, идиот, — почти снисходительно проворчал Малик, очевидно, посчитав, что мозг Луи отсыхал во время удовлетворения биологических потребностей. И, ладно, он был не так далек от истины. Перед глазами Луи действительно туманило.

— Я не могу позволить тебе есть за рулем, — с деловитым видом он попробовал спасти свои запасы и, наконец, отхватил кусок сандвича, моментально застонав в наслаждении. Его вкусовые рецепторы сходили с ума.

— Тогда мы разворачиваемся и едем обратно, — шантажист.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдаться, и он с лицом великомученика вытащил из сумки точно такой же сверток, какой был в его руке, и отдал его в момент повеселевшему Зейну. Если бы улыбка друга не была настолько красивой, а морщинки в уголках глаз столь глубокими, то Луи навсегда бы проклял его за вымогательство еды. И плевать, что в конце концов Томлинсон поделился бы с ним позже, потому что слишком заботился о близких людях.

— Спасибо, — нараспев поблагодарил Зейн и одной рукой избавился от мешавшейся фольги, приступая к ужину.

— Не подавись и следи за дорогой, — съехидничал Луи, возвращаясь к своей порции.

У него оставалось еще три сандвича и один термос с крепким кофе. NiHo этим утром посоветовал развести двойную порцию напитка с пятью большими ложками коньяка и долькой лимона. Луи уже предчувствовал, насколько отвратительным такая смесь может оказаться на вкус, однако наличие в ней алкоголя немного успокаивало. Наверняка это было что-то вроде термоядерного энергетика, которым закидывался ежедневно его ирландский друг, но каков бы ни получился эффект, Томлинсон не собирался включать _такой_ кофе в свой рацион. Особенно если в него не добавлялся сахар. Это же извращение! NiHo точно был извращенцем!

Последний кусок Луи сглотнул через силу, внезапно почувствовав очередной прилив паники. Надо было все-таки попросить прислать фотографию или хотя бы узнать имя ирландца. Луи обычно заранее готовился к чему-то конкретному, потому что он ненавидел сюрпризы. Они никогда не заканчивались чем-то хорошим.

Луи опустил стекло и выбросил свою и чужую фольгу прямо на ходу. Машина позади тут же засигналила им, но Зейн — _каков защитник_  — опустил свое окно и показал возмутившемуся водителю средний палец. Современное рыцарство не вызывало в Луи ничего, кроме смеха.

— Итак, — покончив посылать других автомобилистов в одно место, обратился Зейн к уже затихшему Луи и прикрыл окна обратно. — Как дела в университете?

Он у Пола понабрался? Когда эти двое успели создать коалицию против несчастного загнанного жизнью Луи?

— Печка на полную работает? Так холодно стало, — он просто сделал вид, что не услышал реплики Зейна, и потянулся к упомянутому прибору, хотя прекрасно знал, что все показатели стояли на максимуме.

Малик недовольно фыркнул и достал с заднего сидения уже развернутый спальный мешок, которым теперь можно пользоваться как одеялом. Бросив его на колени Томлинсона, прямо на все еще не спущенную сумку, он недовольно уставился на дорогу, сжав руками руль.

— Да все у меня нормально, Зейн! — Луи со злостью сбросил сумку обратно в ноги и укутался в мешок так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. — С чего ты вообще начал этот разговор? Я даже не прогуливал, не считая последнюю пару дней. Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу обсуждать учебу.

Он мог разговаривать о ней только со своей матерью. Потому что все остальные только осуждали его, а она лишь гладила по голове и уверяла, что Луи обязательно все исправит. А если и не исправит, то это не помешает ей любить его так же сильно, как она всегда делала.

Черт. Как же сильно он скучал по ней.

Все ошибались — время не лечило и не притупляло боль. Ему становилось только хуже год за годом.

— Я не давлю, — мягко заверил Зейн, но Луи хотелось только напиться и раскурить косяк, чтобы приглушить непрошенные воспоминания. — Просто слышал, что вашему факультету перенесли даты сессии и защиты. Вот и решил поинтересоваться.

Оу. А это еще что за дерьмо всплыло?

— Впервые слышу, — честно признался Томлинсон, и, окей, это действительно способствовало успокоению его внутренней бури. — Официально?

— На днях издают указ, — Малик пожал плечами и, вдавив педаль газа в пол, вышел на обгон какого-то грузовика. — Хотят избавиться от вашего выпуска раньше. Поговоришь с преподавателями?

— Думаю, да, — задумчиво протянул Луи, вглядываясь в проносящийся за окном лесной пейзаж; ночью каждое дерево напоминало ему монстра. — Хочу как можно скорее разделаться с этой учебой.

— Понимаю, — в тянущемся голосе слышалась улыбка. — Что ты сказал Полу?

— Ничего, — теперь настало время Луи пожимать плечами, пусть под покрывалом движение едва ли осталось заметным. — Он ничего не знает.

— Круто, — неразличимым тоном ответил Зейн и потянулся к радио, чтобы прибавить громкость.

Через несколько мгновений салон наполнили хорошо знакомые Луи аккорды, и он заулыбался так, что его губы от натяжения грозились вот-вот разорваться. Голос Гарри возвращал Томлинсону ощущение дома и его медовой банки, и Луи был готов официально признать, что Зейн — самый лучший друг на свете.

— Круто, — согласился он, вслушиваясь в песню, каждое слово из которой знал наизусть.

***

Они прибыли в Манчестер около половины первого ночи. Оба измотанные дорогой, слегка подавленные из-за мерзкой погоды и очень, очень голодные. Вскоре после первого перекуса в машине их животы принялись горланить в унисон китовые песни, и им ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как опустошить съестные запасы Луи в следующие же минуты. К сожалению, Томлинсон не обладал волшебными руками повара, который из любого бутерброда мог сотворить нечто крайне питательное и сытное, поэтому остаток пути им пришлось бороться пусть и с притупленным, но все еще сильным чувством голода.

Зейн предложил атаковать круглосуточный магазин, который они проезжали в городе, и Луи вбежал в него первым, выскочив из машины на полном ходу и мало заботясь о состоянии своей одежды. Чуть позже, когда оба парня готовились к неудобному сну в салоне автомобиля на окраине Манчестера, Малик назвал чудом, что Луи удалось не упасть и даже не посадить пятно на джинсы. Томлинсон только проворчал, что настоящее чудо — это все еще живой Зейн, ведь Луи уже несколько раз успел продумать способ убийства друга за отвратительно подобранную машину.

К удивлению обоих, им все-таки удалось заснуть. Луи несколько раз просыпался, потому что Малик то и дело пытался переползти со своего сидения на его ноги, стаскивал во сне покрывало или же откидывал руку и попадал ею прямо по его лицу, но в целом на утро парни чувствовали себя достаточно бодрыми, чтобы стоять на ногах без головокружения.

— Я не буду это пить, — Зейн с выраженным отвращением на лице вернул термос Луи сразу после того, как понюхал содержимое. Луи не винил его. Пойло действительно пахло мерзко.

— Тебе еще везти нас обратно, Зейни. А до этого — катать по городу. А вечером — забросить меня в клуб, — Томлинсон пытался переубедить его, чтобы все-таки заставить глотнуть наведенный кофе, но, судя по хмурой пакистанской гримасе, был далек от успеха.

— И заметь, я делаю это бесплатно. Даже бензин — на мне.

— Ты делаешь это, потому что ты мой бро.

Томлинсон наслаждался тем, как сильно исказились черты красивого лица, и спрятал улыбку, прижав края термоса к губам. Играть на нервах Зейна Малика, когда его легкие почти не в дыму — _сигареты не в счет, конечно же_ , — это чуть лучше, чем вся музыка Николо Паганини. А Луи, между прочим, очень любил Паганини, причем как чистые исполнения, так и современные обработки. Превосходное чувство.

— Никогда не называй меня своим « _бро_ », Томлинсон, — слова звучали из уст Зейна предупреждающим шипением, будто у ядовитой змеи. Ауч.

Луи сделал несколько больших глотков кофе и, скривившись, поспешил убрать термос куда подальше — то есть на заднее сидение. Господи, если бы он сам ни готовил напиток, то поклялся бы, что только что выпил ракетное топливо — настолько ужасно все ощущалось во рту, а совместно с несвежим дыханием Луи, наверное, теперь мог заставлять растения гнить одним своим выдохом. Поддавшись взявшемуся из ниоткуда порыву проверить данную теорию, он шагнул ближе к упершемуся бедрами о капот Малику и дыхнул на него, использовав весь объем легких — в конце концов, Зейн та еще фиалка. Очень громко матерящаяся фиалка.

— Блять, Толминсон, совсем уже ебу дал? Свали с моего личного пространства, — пакистанец попытался оттолкнуть внезапно прилипшего к нему друга, но тот и не думал отходить в сторону. — Лу, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я затушил эту малютку о твое ухо?

Зейн протянул руку с зажатой между большим и указательным пальцами сигаретой по правую сторону от головы Томлинсона, но тот лишь усмехнулся и одним ловким движением выхватил ее, отступив на пару шагов и сделав глубокую затяжку.

— Так лучше? — спросил он, демонстративно выдохнув дым в лицо Малика.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что когда делаешь это, то бессловесно посылаешь человека нахуй? — сипло спросил Зейн, отмахиваясь от дыма так, словно у него врожденная астма.

— Серьезно? — с сарказмом протянул Луи и приглушил усмехку в очередной затяжке, почти выкуривая сигарету до фильтра. — Ладно. И знаешь, что я скажу на это?

Зейн даже не успел состроить удивленно-вопросительное выражение лица, как в него вновь заструился дым, а затем послышался громкий смех парня. Спустя секунду, как только Малик перестал щуриться от никотиновой завесы, он погнался за Луи, обещая устроить ему все девять кругов Ада, в то время как утренние зеваки не без осуждения наблюдали за двумя взрослыми парнями, с воплями гонявших друг друга вокруг помятой грязной машины.

Это утро было одним из лучших за последние несколько лет жизни Луи.

***

**NiHo** : « _Эй, приятель, ты где?_ »

Луи второпях прочитал сообщение в чате и взглянул на часы вверху экрана. Четверть десятого. Ровно час и пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как он должен был отжигать на благотворительном вечере, тусить с ирландцем и подбадривать его перед выходом на сцену. Но вместо этого Луи морозил зад на улице, глядя на «Розу» и снующих взад-вперед людей, не понимая, что же он забыл в Манчестере на самом деле.

Сомнения начали всплывать из глубин души с тех пор, как Малик оставил его в одиночестве, заправив за уши по сигарете для долгого вечера. Зейн укатил на своем покойничьем металлоломе в центр города, пожелав Луи хорошо провести время. Он сказал, что хотел еще немного пройтись по торговым центрам, словно целого дня до этого ему оказалось недостаточно. Они уже потратили все прихваченные с собой деньги из категории «для развлечений», которых хватило не несколько несытных перекусов, блок паршивых сигарет, зажигалку для Зейна в форме аквариума с пираньями — _серьезно, у пакистанца были какие-то очень странные вкусы_  — и теплого свитера с оленями для Луи. Он всегда мечтал о нем, несмотря на еще семь таких же, но в другой цветовой гамме, валявшихся дома в шкафу. В любом случае, денег оставалось только на бензин и покупку фастфуда в качестве полночного ужина, хотя Томлинсон был уверен в себе — он спустит половину денег «для еды» на алкоголь в этом клубе. Если только решится в него зайти.

Луи выпустил облачко дыма и закашлялся, тут же сплевывая неприятную горечь на тротуар. Почему ему всегда хватало смелости на эксперименты со всяким ядом для организма, но он не мог буквально сделать пару шагов навстречу другу, которого никогда не видел? Луи бросил окурок и придавил носком, наспех набирая сообщение.

**Tommo** : « _Извини, заблудился в городе. Стою напротив заведения. Мне зайти? Или я уже опоздал?_ »

Луи закусил губу, ожидая ответа. Он искренне желал зайти внутрь. Но также безумно надеялся, что ему скажут валить домой, потому что _черт-черт-черт_. Он не был готов. Ему не хватило времени подготовиться к встрече с NiHo. Он боялся узнать его имя, внешность, звучание голоса и все тому подобное. Он боялся узнать его и вплести в свою жизнь так же плотно, как и Зейна. Потому что с пакистанцем они виделись едва ли не каждый день, и Луи привык, что тот многое принимал как должное, что бы парень ему ни рассказывал, но вот каким мог оказаться ирландец в реальной жизни и как изменить манеру общения по сети в будущем — это пугало. Луи не хотел терять друга в интернете. Он не мог позволить этому образу исказиться или, что еще хуже, исчезнуть из его повседневной суеты.

Луи вдруг стало любопытно, всегда ли он был таким невыносимым трусом, готовым нарушить обещание и подставить несчастного лепрекона только из-за собственных переживаний?

Томлинсон проигнорировал вибрацию от телефона, разнесшуюся по его телу волной дрожи, и уставился в темное беззвездное небо над собой. Когда-нибудь он будет вынужден наступить себе на горло. И если он не сделает это сегодня, то зачем тогда было так рисковать и обманывать Пола? Риск всегда должен быть оправдан. Его отец учил тому с самого детства, и плевать, каким человеком он в итоге оказался, — во многих его словах была доля истины. И, вероятно, еще одна причина крылась в том, что Луи до сих пор считал себя сыном своего отца — психологам и даже психиатру так и не удалось справиться с этим убеждением в голове парня даже спустя столько лет.

И слава, блять, богу. Луи никогда не хотел терять себя настоящего.

**NiHo** : « _Так и знал, что надо было тебя встретить где-нибудь! Конечно, заходи, Томмо! Только я уже за сценой, десять минут до выхода, а Изабеллу все еще надо настроить_ ».

А это уже что-то новенькое.

**Tommo** : « _Изабелла?_ »

**NiHo** : « _Моя гитара. Это ее имя. Я люблю ее_ ».

Ах, точно. Извращенец. Луи уже думал об этом накануне. Всего лишь подтверждение очередной догадки, и не стоит здесь так удивляться. Совершенно не стоит.

**Tommo** : « _ИЗАБЕЛЛА?!_ »

Бесполезно.

**NiHo** : « _Не смей, Томмо. Пиздуй в клуб. Тут есть еда_ ».

И вот с этого надо было начинать. Луи засмеялся, начав забывать обо всех сомнениях, еще совсем недавно атаковавших его сознание. Ему нечего бояться.

**Tommo** : « _Ни слова больше! Ты узнаешь меня из толпы по чавканью, дорогой ирландец. Спешу к тебе и сборищу твоих фанатов!_ »

Луи заулыбался сам себе, спрятав телефон и руки в карманы, понимая, что больше NiHo не ответит ему, и поспешил через дорогу ко входу в клуб. Неоновая вывеска слепила в темноте своим кислотно-розовым цветом, и громила-охранник на проходе никак не гармонировал с разрисованными цветами дверью и стенами. Человеческая фигура всегда казалась лишней на фоне искусства. Конечно, если этой фигурой не был Гарри Стайлс.

— Томмо, — бодро выдал Луи, когда до охраны оставалось еще несколько метров, и тот сразу же начал сканировать взглядом свой список.

— Проходи, — скрипучим басом сказал громила, даже не взглянув на парня — _и спасибо на этом, потому что Луи ненавидит, когда на него глазеют с высоты птичьего полета_ , — и почти услужливо отворил перед ним дверь.

— Оу, — несколько разочарованно взболтнул Томлинсон, проходя мимо охранника, и только когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, понял, почему мужчина вдруг решил подработать швейцаром — эта херовина оказалась до чертиков тяжелой! Один только хлопок едва не заставил стены клуба задрожать.

Разумеется, Луи драматизировал. Но сегодня у него хотя бы был особый повод. К тому же он надеялся, что возникнут проблемы с фейс-контролем. Или на входе от него хотя бы потребуют предъявить документы, потом зафиксируют как участника вечера, оценят его внешний вид и уточнят, а точно ли в его кошельке найдется лишняя копейка для пожертвований, потому что, честно, Томлинсон сам выглядел как нуждающийся в деньгах. Ну, по его личному мнению. И мнению Зейна.

Он надеялся, что ирландец выйдет к нему на улицу, накричит на охранника, потому что тот осмелился не пустить его друга внутрь, и лично проведет его в «Розу», заработав безоговорочное доверие со стороны Луи и тем самым решив все возможные проблемы их дальнейших взаимоотношений. Быть может, Луи действительно не стоило быть таким придурком и торчать больше часа на улице, потому что он, ну, знаете, придурок.

Луи пришлось пройти по узкому плохо освещенному коридору, по всем традициям клубных построек, после чего он зашел в первую попавшуюся дверь перед собой и не остался впечатленным. В просторном помещении с потолками в пару этажей горели все источники света, но их не хватало, чтобы полностью рассеять туманный полумрак, даже несмотря на дополнительные торшеры, явно привезенные специально для такого торжественного вечера. Под ногами гостей расстилался мягкий ковер с длинными ворсинками кремового цвета, по которому то и дело были разбросаны словно в случайном порядке полупрозрачные пластиковые стулья в виде полусфер. По левую руку располагался бар, и он работал в том же режиме, вероятно, как и в обычные для клуба ночи, тогда как место танцпола заполонили сидения, парочка глубоких диванов, столы с закусками и несколько точек для сбора средств разных направлений: борьба с раком, СПИДом, помощь голодающим и многодетным семьям, пожертвование церкви, сохранение вымирающих видов животных… Эти точки отличались круглой формой стойки, возле которой обязательно находился представитель той или иной программы, и флагом глубокого зеленого цвета на высокой ножке с письменным уточнением, куда будут потрачены собранные деньги.

Что ж, почти по-светски. Особенно если учитывать немалую толпу гостей в длинных вечерних платьях и отчасти строгих костюмах, мигрирующих от столов с закусками к стойкам с пожертвованиями и обратно, словно по кругу. Луи почти успел почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, одетым минимум как бездомный в сравнении с этими людьми, но молодежная живая музыка на фоне успокаивала. Еще больше приглушало нервы то, что каждый из толпы улыбался, глядя на небольшую сцену перед танцполом, и хлопал в ладоши, когда заканчивалась очередная композиция. Искренне, с живым блеском в глазах и тихим перешептыванием с соседями о том, как чудесно, что даже в младшем поколении есть свои таланты. Наверное, именно такие люди и отдают деньги во всякие фонды и спасают жизни. Кто, если не они, на самом деле.

Луи схватил сразу несколько канопе с ближайшего подноса, на которые были насажены мини-сандвичи, и, отправив один из них в рот, стал пробираться ближе к сцене, надеясь, что сердечный приступ не помешает его другу выступить на уровне мероприятия. Луи переживет — _или нет, неважно_ , — если сам опозорится этим вечером, но NiHo являлся сыном одного из организаторов, а значит Луи не имел права его подвести. Кем бы он не оказался.

В самом низу около сцены располагалось несколько столов, по типу кафетерия, а потому пробраться слишком близко к выступающим не было никакой возможности. Омраченно вздохнув и подперев собой колонну под вторым ярусом помещения — _к сожалению, из-за не самого лучшего освещения не получалось рассмотреть, что там происходило_ , — Луи вытащил телефон и взглянул на время. Оставалась всего одна минута до выхода ирландца на сцену, и от этого сердцебиение Томлинсона отдалось где-то в горле.

Все в порядке. Если что-то пойдет не так, Луи всегда может сбежать до того, как NiHo в принципе заметит его в темной, неосвещенной толпе. Все хорошо. Луи в порядке.

Внезапно прозвучавший голос ведущего разбил все его самовнушение в дребезги:

— Дамы и господа, а сейчас на сцене еще одно дарование сегодняшнего вечера, мистер Найл Хоран из города Маллингар, Уэстмит, Ирландия. Поприветствуем.

Нет, Луи не в порядке. У него даже не осталось шанса надеяться, что парень, вышедший из-за кулис и заменивший собой ведущего на сцене, мог быть не тем, о ком Луи думал последние два дня и чуть не сошел с ума из-за подкатившей паранойи. NiHo оказался Найлом Хораном — этот придурок использовал первые буквы своего имени для составления никнейма, и данный факт только лишний раз подчеркивал его легкомыслие и безграничное доверие миру даже на просторах анонимного чата. Он не врал Луи, когда рассказывал, что красит волосы: не считая отросших темно-каштановых корней, большая часть длины была выжжена в яркий блонд, отчего прическа напоминала верхушку мороженого рогалика с двумя вкусами — ваниль и шоколад. Томлинсон кашлянул и машинально поправил волосы, начиная по-настоящему комплексовать. Он, мать твою, обязан был подумать о своем внешнем виде чуть дольше десяти минут!

— Спасибо, — быстро проговорил Найл в микрофон в ответ на немногочисленные аплодисменты, и даже в этом коротком слове Луи расслышал все тонкости его акцента.

Было бы забавно поговорить с ним, не пытаясь отследить собственную речь — вероятно, половину предложений друг друга они бы не смогли понимать с первого раза. Точно. Они ведь будут говорить с ним. Вероятно, уже после этого выступления. У Луи быстро-быстро забилось сердце, но на сей раз от предвкушения, а не страха. Опасения растворились в момент, как парень услышал голос ирландца: сформировавшийся, не совсем подходящий его отчасти детской внешности — _из-за припухших щек, смешного носа и растерянного светлого взгляда_ , — но одновременно с этим мягкий, словно тот старался поливать свою речь кленовым сиропом и осыпать сахарной пудрой.

Найл играл на гитаре и пел какую-то очень грустную, однако абсолютно абстрактную песню. Все, что Луи вынес из нее — это то, что герой музыкальной истории кого-то ждал, пока его тени впервые танцевали без спутницы, причины его страданий, в первый раз. И он не может ничего сделать с этим, не может ни о чем просить, потому что, вероятно, это было бы слишком нагло с его стороны. Не то чтобы Луи не понравилась сама песня или ее исполнение — на самом деле, Томлинсон слушал Найла, задержав дыхание, потому что не ожидал, что тот будет петь и играть так чисто, словно вылез из утробы матери уже с инструментом и микрофоном в руках. Просто Луи любил нечто более конкретное. Когда каждый понимает музыку именно так, как сам того желает, интерпретация проходит легче, если в словах описывается что-то более приземленное. Например, спой Найл пару строк о том, что такие мысли его посещали, пока он лежал в кровати ранним зимним утром, то Луи вполне мог бы стать его фанатом. Но сейчас же парень ощущал себя максимум восхищенным критиком и уже предполагал, с чего они начнут свое общение.

Телефон все еще находился в его руках вместе с несъеденными канопе. Последние Томлинсон быстро отправил в рот, а затем открыл приложение с чатом. И пусть Хоран не замечал его среди людей, потому что закрывал глаза от волнения и не смотрел на слушателей, а Луи все равно стоял слишком далеко и в самом эпицентре темноты, он чувствовал, что обязан стать первым, кто поздравит Найла с успешным выступлением. Это казалось ему чертовски важной задачей в те самые секунды, пока его пальцы порхали над сенсором, набирая сообщение.

**Tommo** : « _Черт подери, это было лучше, чем я ожидал! Ты вообще лучше, чем я ожидал! Найл, это было невероятно круто! Я даже горжусь тобой! Поздравляю! Когда-нибудь ты сможешь соперничать с мировыми звездами (кроме Гарри, но ты и сам это знаешь). Еще раз поздравляю!_ »

Луи проследил за тем, как неуклюже попрощался ирландец с публикой на тот момент, поклонившись вместо того, чтобы использовать микрофон — _боже, он так нервничал все это время_ , — и просто соскочил со сцены перед столиками, за одним из которых его ждал рослый мужчина с такими же мягкими чертами лица и добродушным взглядом. Должно быть, его отец или ближайший родственник. Юноша повесил гитару за спину и быстро проверил телефон прежде, чем подойти к члену своей семьи, и, казалось, только после прочтения сообщения смог расслабиться и глубоко выдохнуть. Луи широко улыбнулся, осознав, что у него действительно получилось опередить всех с поздравлениями, и тепло, стремительно разлившееся в его груди, он решил списать на еще не выпитый алкоголь. Как же это приятно — иметь друга в сети и впервые встретить его в реальной жизни. Луи дождаться не мог, когда повиснет на шее Найла и осушит с ним половину бара.

Секундами позже Найл улыбался своей очаровательной улыбкой, пока мужчина держал руку на его плече, несильно сжимая, и говорил ему о чем-то, что невозможно было расслышать из-за воцарившегося из ниоткуда шума среди гостей и фоновой музыки из динамиков. Сцена на время опустела и погрузилась во мрак, пока Луи старался понять, носил ли Хоран младший брекеты, или ему почудилось.

И в это же мгновение парень хлопнул себя по лбу. Идиот. Он же мог подойти ближе и оповестить Найла о своем присутствии, а не пялиться издалека, словно какой-то вшивый сталкер. И увести его из кольца родственников, которые внезапно налетели на юношу подобно коршунам. Хотя, наверное, уводить — слишком грубо.

Так и не решив, как лучше стоило поступить в сложившейся ситуации, Луи нерешительно зашагал по направлению к небольшой кучке разновозрастных людей с Найлом в центре внимания, и, когда оказался на расстоянии в пару метров от них, остановился, вновь взявшись за телефон и открывая чат.

**Tommo** : « _Обернись, Ни_ ».

Либо Хоран обладал пугающей отзывчивостью, либо его желание поскорее отделаться от родственников и напиться с Луи было столь же велико, как и у Томлинсона, но так или иначе парень сразу же прочитал сообщение, предварительно извинившись перед какой-то щебетавшей особой среднего возраста с высоким конским хвостом и в атласном платье, и с бесстыдно довольной улыбкой принялся вертеть головой из стороны в сторону в поисках отправителя. Боже, по этому ребенку сразу было видно, что он каждый день выпивал свой фирменный кофе из трехлитровых емкостей — и это так разнилось с тем, как сдержанно он вел себя на сцене, черт возьми. Сейчас Найл был слишком возбужденным, чтобы так запросто отыскать Луи, даже когда его взгляд скользил совсем рядом с ним, и тогда Томлинсон решил, что одной показательно гордой улыбки, возможно, будет недостаточно. Парень вздохнул и, разблокировав телефон, поднял руку со светящимся экраном над головой, моментально приковывая к себе внимание лепреконыша, чья энергия чуть не сбила Луи с ног, как только парень посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Невероятно волнительное чувство на грани с эйфорией укололо Луи одновременно во все его нервные окончания, и парень вздрогнул, готовый рвануть с места и обнять Найла так крепко, пока не переломал бы им обоим кости.

Хоран внушал доверие и убежденность в безопасности одной своей улыбкой, а после того, как он, будто и вовсе не моргая, поднял точно так же руку с телефоном вверх, Луи показалось, что земля вот-вот уйдет у него из-под ног. С этих пор и навеки, официально, Найл Хоран — один из самых потрясающих людей на всей планете, один из немногих, кому Томлинсон мог доверить душу, сердце, пароль от ноутбука и ключ от своей спальной. Плевать, если это похоже на безумие и им до сих пор не удалось лично поговорить. На самом деле, все это — такие мелочи.

Спустя долгие мгновения Найл первым нарушил их зрительный контакт, прижмурив один глаз и состроив извиняющуюся моську, вернулся к светской беседе с родственниками, но Луи не был против. Наоборот, после того, как он осознал, что его ирландский друг буквально олицетворял собой солнце и заставлял всех светиться изнутри, даже не взаимодействуя с ними напрямую, ему хотелось дать парнишке немного свободы и отдыха. Найл заслужил все эти поздравления, так что пусть насладится им в полной мере. У Луи есть огромный зал с вкусной едой, баром и другими людьми. Он может найти себе развлечение на время.

Луи вздохнул, еще раз счастливо улыбнувшись уже не смотревшему в его сторону другу, после чего развернулся и взял курс четко по направлению к алкоголю, как вдруг какая-то миловидная особа решила в него врезаться на полном ходу.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился он, не будучи в настроении скандалить, и деликатно придержал девушку за локти, пока та возвращала себе чувство равновесия. — Вы в порядке?

— Да, прости. Немного спешу. Говорят, Гарри Стайлс здесь. Хотелось бы успеть взять автограф, — она неряшливо поправила длинные светлые волосы и дружелюбно улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что Луи буквально стал преградой на ее пути к…

Стоп. Что?

— Что? — недоуменно мотнул головой Луи, будто там могла заселиться сколопендра, и ее копошение в прогрызенном внутреннем ухе теперь мешало ему четко слышать. — Кто?

— Черт, прости еще раз, — поспешно принесла извинения девушка, выскальзывая из рук Луи и поправляя неглубокое декольте. — Но я правда спешу. Никто не думал, что он сегодня будет здесь, а автограф-сессия уже должна подходить к концу. Хотя мероприятие закрытое и людей в принципе мало, так что…

— Подожди! — прервал ее Луи, и, отлично, теперь кровь в его ушах шумела так, словно сколопендра действительно могла существовать в его черепной коробке. — Гарри здесь? Тот самый, который Стайлс?

— Так ты его знаешь! — юная леди немного подпрыгнула на месте от радости, хлопнув ладошками, как обычно делают маленькие дети. — Ох, как приятно знать, что среди сильной половины человечества есть ценители его творчества! Да-да, это он!

—  _Здесь?_ — настороженность ломала его голос, делая слишком высоким для будничного тона, но Луи было плевать. Хотя он не верил в ее слова, но обязан был уточнить, потому что… Гарри? В «Розе»? Здесь? Сегодня? Когда Луи не за километры от него, а в нескольких десятках метров или, может, даже шагов?

Нет. Не-а. Это бред. Полная лажа.

Луи завертелся, оглядываясь по сторонам, но все так же продолжая держать ухо востро, чтобы расслышать ответ незнакомки.

— Пойдем, сам увидишь, — посмеялась она, будучи явно в более стабильном, нежели Луи, состоянии, и мягко взяла его за руку, потянув в ту сторону, в которую двигалась изначально. — Я Николь.

— Луи, — наспех представился он, едва заставляя свои ноги волочиться в первые секунды движения, но, как только определил, что они шли в помещение для персонала клуба, в момент перегнал девушку и тянул уже ее за собой, еще крепче сжимая руку от напряжения.

Да быть не может, чтобы что-то подобное произошло с ним.

— Слышала, что он приехал оформить взнос в несколько фондов, но как узнал, что здесь есть поклонники, уговорил организатора устроить автограф-сессию, — _да где же она, черт возьми, такое вообще слышать могла_. — Правда здорово?

— Тебя могли обмануть, — бросил он на полном ходу.

— Могли, но это сказал кое-кто из его команды, — легко проворковала она, останавливаясь перед черной неприметной дверью без каких-либо указывающих табличек, что именно за ней находился Гарри Стайлс.

Верилось с трудом, если вообще верилось в нечто подобное. Гарри достоин шагать только по красным ковровым дорожкам и проходить через золотые арки с алмазами, а не раздавать автографы в какой-то серой комнате для персонала драного клуба. Особенно если это не вечер в его честь. Гарри не стал бы останавливаться в этой дыре. Не в обиду организаторам и многим наверняка почитаемым людям, но Луи готов был взять рупор и кричать о том, что Гарри — не их полета птица. Они подобны жалким тусклым голубям, тогда как Стайлс — гордая жар-птица.

— Готов? — Луи усмехнулся: было бы к чему. Николь потянулась, надавила на хлипкую ручку, и…

Дверь перед ними отворилась, открывая взору все, что происходило внутри. На часах — без пятнадцати десять, и Луи знал, что именно эти цифры будут записаны в его некрологе, потому что он буквально почувствовал, как его душа покинула тело вместе со всем воздухом из легких. Перед его глазами за невысоким узким столом сидел Гарри Стайлс. Сошедший с обложек и его домашних постеров, с его ноутбука и сохраненных картинок на телефоне, вылез из его головы в реальность, воплотив все возможные мечты в жизнь. Гарри Стайлс. Кудрявый, бледный, с естественно красными губами, длинными ресницами, большими руками, яркими нелепыми татуировками, пронзительным и немного пугающим взглядом. Хмурыми бровями, черной полурасстегнутой рубашкой и выглядывающими ключицами. На этот раз земля действительно ушла у Луи из-под ног, он начал терять горизонт, потому что перестал чувствовать пол, свои конечности, пространство вокруг; он перестал слышать что-либо и не сразу понял, как Николь трясла его за плечо и выглядела очень взволнованной явно не из-за Гарри. Как такое возможно? Ведь Гарри Стайлс здесь. Она должна смотреть на него, она обязана кричать, рвать на себе волосы и целовать каждый миллиметр комнаты, потому что Гарри Стайлс здесь. А она смотрела только на Луи и о чем-то его спрашивала — или что-то рассказывала? Дура. Полная тупица. Луи все равно не слышал ее. Он не был способен делать ни-че-го, потому что был мертв и бездыханен. Потому что Гарри Стайлс здесь. Он прямо здесь! Гарри!

— Луи! — звонкая пощечина резко привела вестибулярный аппарат юноши в норму, и он смог глотнуть воздух прежде, чем его легкие сжались до состояния вакуумной упаковки. — Тебе плохо?

Плохо? Гарри Стайлс здесь, как ему могло быть плохо? Эта девушка явно не в себе. Это ей, должно быть, плохо, раз она такое спрашивает. Д-у-р-а. Она недостойна находиться рядом с Гарри, но она так непозволительно близко к нему. Надо от нее избавиться, сейчас же!

— Да, — врать у Луи получалось божественно, сколько он себя помнил, — да, мне немного нехорошо. Прости, Никки. Можешь принести воды, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, я сейчас! — без раздумий согласилась она, лишний раз подтверждая отсутствие мозга в своей миловидной голове, и стремглав умчалась куда-то в сторону толпы.

Чуть позже Луи обязательно передаст родителям Найла благодарность за то, что додумались постелить ковер по всей площади заведения. Иначе бы он не выдержал цокота нескольких десятков каблуков в своем окружении. Юноша повернул голову и чуть не разразился благим матом, когда толпа каких-то людей заслонила Гарри, из-за чего Томлинсон не мог увидеть его. На самом деле, в помещении находилось от силы около двадцати человек, но даже так они умудрялись создавать эффект толпы и духоту. Луи сделал несколько шагов вперед, переступив порог импровизированной студии для раздачи автографов, и с неприязнью отметил серость стен и мрачность интерьера. Стол, стул, какой-то неприметный шкаф в углу комнаты и та самая лампа под потолком, которую в фильмах обычно показывают вместо жестоких сцен допроса особо опасных преступников. Луи с прищуром осмотрел обстановку еще раз и почти поверил в мысль, что, вероятно, полминутой ранее фигура Гарри ему просто померещилась, за столом сидел вовсе не он, но… Тут Луи услышал смех. Его смех. И этого внеземного звука оказалось достаточно, чтобы его колени с неистовой силой задрожали вновь, а руки принялись безуспешно искать точку опоры. Гарри _смеялся_ , а Луи это _слышал_. Боже, это правда происходило с ним? Он слышал, как смеялся Гарри Стайлс? Луи действительно слышал его голос здесь и сейчас? Не через наушники на видео самого разного качества, а вживую?!

Он должен был проверить. Луи обязан убедиться, что не свихнулся и его разум не вознамерился играть с владельцем в злые шутки, поэтому, как только мысленно — и буквально — дал себе еще одну пощечину, твердо зашагал вперед, расталкивая локтями так же шокированных, но не до возможности упасть в обморок, людей. Луи ясно помнил свое состояние, когда впервые услышал песни Стайлса, и прямо сейчас он находился слишком близко к летальному исходу в этот вечер.

— Извини, родная, — голос, заставлявший Луи жить и желать повеситься одновременно, вновь раздался так близко, и в то же мгновение ему удалось увидеть, как Гарри улыбался какой-то фанатке с толстыми окулярами на горбатом носу. _Улыбался_! — Джо, можешь построить очередь? Здесь становится тесновато.

Гарри развернулся на стуле, обратившись к одному из двух охранников за своей спиной — _надо же, Луи их даже не заметил,_  — и моментально вернул внимание попискивающей девушке, которая все никак не собиралась отходить и уступать место следующему человеку. Когда ее почти грубо оттолкнул какой-то седеющий мужик, громко провозглашая, что он делает это только ради своей внучки, толпа начала возмущенно жужжать наподобие разгневанных пчел, упуская из вида самое главное.

Гарри.

_Гарри. Гарри. Гарри._

Они не смотрели на Гарри, который не сводил с них всех взгляда. Гарри смотрел вроде бы на каждого, но при этом ни на кого конкретно. Его глаза казались блеклыми и тусклыми без подобающего освещения, он сам выглядел меньше, чем Луи себе представлял, но, вероятно, последнее было как-то связано с тем, что он сидел, а не стоял на своих слишком длинных для неподготовленного к искусству разума ногах, но это было неважно. Неважно, потому что он просто существовал. Боже святый… Гарри Стайлс сидел здесь, настоящий — не размытый пикселями, без неприятных глазу сгибов бумаги на половину лица, без искажений изображения на некачественных товаров, даже не в HD качестве. Он был _настоящим_. Он действительно _существовал_. Он оказался человеком, который умел дышать, ходить, разговаривать, моргать, смеяться, думать, взаимодействовать с другими людьми, и одним из них мог бы оказаться Луи. Такие простые человеческие вещи, но это был Гарри, поэтому он делал все — _настоящий, живой, реальный_  — слишком восхитительно, чтобы так просто поверить в происходящее, не разрыдавшись и не упав на пол… Нет, сквозь пол, прямо под земную кору, чтобы доказать магме, что она не может быть так же горяча, как Гарри Стайлс.

Блять, сука, он _реальный_ , он настоящий, он правда настоящий!

Это невозможно пережить! Для кого угодно, но только не для Луи!

Он почувствовал, как защипало в уголках глаз, и позорно сцепил зубами собственный кулак, чтобы не потерять контроль над эмоциями. Это можно — нужно — сделать потом. Он рядом с Гарри, он не мог вести себя как маленькая девочка.

— Так, ты, иди в конец, — хамоватый амбал фактически стал оттаскивать Луи в конец уже сформировавшейся очереди, но Томлинсон лишь гордо отступил от охранника и с высоко задранным носом проследовал, куда и было велено. Вот так. Луи не истеричка, а фанат Гарри. Он будет вести себя достойно звезды мирового масштаба.

Потому что Гарри мог бы заметить его.

Потому что они оба — реальные люди, которые столкнулись в одном до ужаса узком помещении, и здесь могло произойти все, что угодно, с самыми головокружительными последствиями.

Потому что с этого вечера Луи верит в чудеса.

Господи, помоги ему не облажаться!

Очередь двигалась крайне быстро, по мнению Томлинсона, хоть он и понимал, что пришел к самому завершению сессии, а Гарри не оставалось ничего, кроме как подписывать заранее заготовленные фотокарточки или личные вещи поклонников, коротко улыбаться и вновь черкать маркером по той или иной поверхности. Луи не верил, не верил, не верил, что с каждым шагом приближался к Стайлсу ближе и ближе, упорно вглядывался в него до тех пор, пока широко раскрытые глаза не сушило и ему не приходилось пару раз усиленно моргать, чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта. Он не хотел упустить и доли секунды присутствия Гарри в своей жизни. Луи следил за каждым его движением и жестом, чувствуя, как в памяти навсегда запечатлеваются эти волшебные мгновения, пока его сознание все еще находилось на волоске от того, чтобы решить внезапно покинуть бренное тело, не в силах справляться с взбесившимися биохимическими процессами. Сердце Луи билось как заведенное, словно он только что пробежал марафон с Цербером на хвосте и выиграл минет от главного демона Преисподней. Кровь пульсировала в теле так, что Луи невольно вздрагивал с каждым новом толчком и был не в силах понять, как ему избавиться от молота и наковальни в голове. Он попытался вспомнить свой номер телефона на случай, если Гарри сочтет его хоть сколько-то привлекательным или, на худой конец, забавным, но ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на цифры, не приходило на ум.

Существование Гарри прерывало существование Луи. И Томлинсон был абсолютно счастлив от этого.

Он потерял счет времени, когда подошла его очередь, и почувствовал, как его сердце наконец замерло — наверное, для того, чтобы не мешать общению с Гарри своей неуместной работой. Только так Луи смог расслышать слова, обращенные к нему.

— Для кого подписывать? —  _черт, блять, этот мальчик, и правда, говорящий!_  — Мне нужно имя.

Гарри спрашивал несколько отстраненно и устало, но в глубоком голосе прослеживалась машинальная нотка вежливости, растапливающая душу Луи и превращающая ее в лужу из стопроцентной концентрации любви к сидящему напротив человеку. Человеку, который даже не поднял на Луи взгляда, за что парень мог только благодарить. Если бы Гарри посмотрел на юношу прямо сейчас, тот бы моментально сдох от _передозировки_.

Боже, хоть бы у него сейчас не началась афазия и не полилась кровь из носа. Хоть бы он смог выжить.

— Луи… — начал Томлинсон шепотом, но ему было плевать на громкость: какая, нахуй, разница, когда перед тобой Гарри Стайлс, который умел шевелить своими губами и языком, выдавая одни из самых охренетительных звуков и слов во Вселенной? — Кхм, Луизы… Для Луизы.

Похоже, Луи будет рвать на себе волосы сегодня.

— Для твоей девушки? — Гарри вновь сделал э-т-о: ответил Луи, он поддержал беседу с Луи, черт подери, он задал Луи вопрос! Гарри Стайлс задал Луи Томлинсону вопрос, на который желал получить ответ, пока сжимал своей нереально реальной рукой маркер и выводил черные толстые буквы на фотокарточке. Буквы для Луи, на фотокарточке для Луи.

Может, это просто сон?

— Нет, — выйдя из транса, Луи попытался сконцентрироваться на чем-то помимо движений чужой кисти и перевел взгляд немного выше, сразу же проклянув себя: Гарри сжимал во рту колпачок от маркера. Гребанная легенда! — Это… — господи, Гарри совершенно не нужно думать, что у Луи есть девушка, Луи обязан быть свободен для него в любое время дня и ночи, он вот-вот спросит его телефон или напишет свой на обороте фото, пообещав в будущем устроить совместный уикенд; не облажаться, только бы не облажаться, ну же. — Это моя дочь.

Ох, он вырвет вместе с волосами еще и свой язык.

— Неужели? — Гарри не выглядел впечатленным.

Собственно говоря, Гарри вообще никак не выглядел для Луи, который мог видеть только его макушку, кончик носа, рот и подбородок, но даже этой частички прекрасного ему хватило бы, чтобы кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, даже не трогая себя. Нужно было отвечать. У Луи вышла настоящая беседа со звездой, с его горячо любимой звездой, которая была достойна заполучить весь небосвод и погасить остальные жалкие звездочки.

— Я старше, чем выгляжу, — Луи выдохнул, почти решив смиловаться над собственным языком за отличный ответ.

У него получилось сделать это — намекнуть, чтобы Гарри оторвался от автографа и взглянул на него. Хотя бы раз. Но… Этого просто не случилось.

— Как скажешь, приятель.

И после услышанного Луи понял, что лучше бы Гарри просто посмотрел на него. Это было похоже на контрольный выстрел в голову. Безболезненно, но метко и очень « _освобождающе_ ». С Луи скинули цепи, пригвождавшие его душу к земле, и теперь он мог парить в облаках, не заботясь ни о чем из оставшегося далеко внизу мире. _Приятель_. Гарри Стайлс назвал Луи приятелем, несмотря на отсутствие зрительного контакта, и теперь Луи тянулся к своему личному божеству, чтобы забрать подписанную фотокарточку в знак вечного служения и воспевания его имени во веки веков.

— Мы закончили? — Гарри вновь развернулся на стуле и, получив ответ от, вероятно, менеджера, только кивнул и поднялся с места, стремительно покидая помещение.

Луи не мог сообразить, что происходило в эти минуты, потому что весь его мир сузился только до него и воплощения его самых разноплановых желаний, как вдруг дверь в подсобку захлопнулась, скрывая за собой остатки прекрасного образа, и Томлинсон обнаружил себя в полном одиночестве. Вот как. Он так и остался самым последним в очереди. Никто больше не пришел за автографом Гарри, а значит, ему можно было отдохнуть. Даже Николь где-то запропастилась, очевидно, решив, что Луи заслуживал смерти по неизвестным ему причинам, но хрен с ней. Ведь главное, что у Луи между пальцами оказалась зажата фотокарточка с автографом его кумира, а еще он смог выстроить почти полноценный диалог с Гарри и не испачкать нижнее белье при этом. Достижение. Не обкончаться в обществе живого, черт возьми, настоящего Гарри Стайлса — это реальное достижение, которым Луи по праву может гордиться до конца своей жизни и рассказывать о нем детишкам в библиотеке на старости лет. Если, конечно, он доживет до старости.

Словно по какому-то внутреннему щелчку в голове Томлинсон резко закашлялся, складываясь пополам и начиная судорожно сжимать свободной рукой футболку в области груди. В его глазах все немного расплывалось то ли от задержки дыхания, то ли, наоборот, от переизбытка кислорода в легких.

Юноша покинул комнату персонала так быстро, насколько ему позволяли сделать это одеревеневшие ноги, и когда он очутился среди все еще мирно веселящихся людей, которые вежливо улыбались друг другу и слушали очередное выступление со стороны сцены, Луи почувствовал, что вот-вот снова начнет задыхаться. Его словно окатило штормовой волной, сдавило горло и отрубило все органы чувств одновременно — это нечто, называемое реальным миром, знаменующим возвращение в его бесславную жизнь. Луи словно действительно умер и воскрес за этот короткий промежуток времени, проведенный с Гарри Стайлсом.

Ох. Дьявол.

Он видел макушку Гарри. Он видел макушку _Гарри ебанного Стайлса_. Луи никогда не думал, что с их разницей в росте он когда-либо сможет увидеть его макушку. Он вообще не думал, что сможет увидеть его ближе, чем за несколько десятков метров от себя. Но он видел макушку с копной _восхи-хуе-тительных_ локонов прямо на расстоянии своей руки. Господи, он мог просто протянуть эту чертову руку и зарыться в его волосы, он мог бы сжать пальцы и потянуть его голову вверх, он мог бы заставить Гарри посмотреть на себя, привлечь внимание его ясных, как девственный лес, глаз. Блядство, он действительно мог сделать все это вплоть до того, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его в нос, или лоб, или — _ох пресвятой боже_  — губы, а потом убежать со всех ног, скрываясь от охраны, потому что только что он стал бы похитителем самого драгоценного в этой жизни: прикосновений к Гарри Стайлсу. _Блять-блять-блять_ , Луи обязан был потянуться к этому потомку Аполлона и почувствовать, насколько мягкие или жесткие его локоны, увидеть, как темный каштан контрастирует с его слегка смугловатой кожей, и понять, каково это — прикоснуться к мечте.

На кончиках пальцев зудело, а в горле злосчастно саднило, словно вот-вот Луи готов был потерять самоконтроль и разрыдаться, потому что желал пережить больше, чем ему удалось за сегодняшний вечер. Это было настолько невыносимо глупое чувство, ведь, черт подери, он, наверное, должен был принести кого-то в жертву, чтобы ему так повезло, но Томлинсон не мог приказать себе успокоиться. Он никогда не мог этого сделать, а особенно сегодня. Кажется, этот вечер Луи запомнит как вечер, когда он вообще ничерта не мог заставить себя сделать.

— С-сука, — тихо выругался он, неожиданно даже для себя заикнувшись, и, небрежно спрятав подписанную фотокарточку в карман пиджака, обнял себя, пряча ладони подмышками. Все правильно — он не достоин наслаждаться почерком Гарри до тех пор, пока не примет решение довольствоваться уже полученным результатом. Он все еще дышал с Гарри одним воздухом, он все еще наступал на те участки пола, где, вероятно, проходил Стайлс ранее, он все еще разделял со своим идолом этот благотворительный вечер. Все складывалось просто божественно, так в какой же жопе, блять, Луи потерял свою благодарность?!

Он сделал несколько вдохов, но они получились настолько рваными, что даже его прошлогодние джинсы — _купленные по одной из самых величайших пьяных ошибок в его жизни_  — не могли с этим сравниться. Все было слишком странно для того, чтобы быть правдой. Луи уверен, что через несколько секунд из толпы этих утонченных существ в вечерних платьях выскользнет маньяк-убийца с бензопилой и прикончит его. А затем Томлинсон обнаружит себя в теплой мятой постели, обвернутым в немного влажные из-за пота простыни, которые вскоре испортятся чуть сильнее — и виной тому станет тот самый плакат Гарри на потолке.

Все в его мыслях возвращалось к Гарри. Каждый долбанный раз.

Луи с силой прикусил кончик языка, не до конца осознавая, зачем это было нужно: чтобы вернуться в реальность с вечеринкой в «Розе» или реальность с утренним стояком после чересчур затянувшегося сна. Он сделал ленивую попытку поразмыслить над таким непростым выбором, пока разглядывал меню бара, по счастливой случайности оказавшегося прямо перед ним — _не то чтобы Луи вышагивал туда целенаправленно все то время, пока жалел себя без объективных причин_ , — и чуть не вскрикнул, когда почувствовал вибрацию в кармане. А затем чуть не вскрикнул еще раз, поняв, что не сделал фотографию Гарри, когда получал автограф. Нет, черт, он не сделал ее, когда стоял в очереди. И когда Гарри уходил из того темного небольшого помещения, больше походящего на обувную коробку, чем на место, где должен сидеть Бог и раздавать автографы простым смертным. Все то время, которое он провел с открытым ртом и отслеживал каждое телодвижение Гарри, он проебал, потому что не осталось снимка на память. Снимка с единственной встречи со своим идолом. Господи, а что если Луи получит сотрясение мозга и отобьет себе память? Он не будет помнить, что встретил Стайлса? Он не будет помнить, как Гарри назвал его своим голосом — _глубоким, шикарным, идеальным, расслабленным, неторопливым, мелодичным, бархатистым, тягучим, вдохновляющим, возбуждающим, волшебным, фантастическим, нереальным, самым лучшим в мире звуков голосом_  — приятелем? Нет, черт подери, нет! Луи просто не мог допустить подобного. Он обязан помнить каждое мгновение, чтобы переживать сегодняшний вечер бесчисленное количество раз хотя бы в своих воспоминаниях. Его голова отныне просто обязана всегда находиться в шлеме. Ничто не должно нанести ей вред. Осталось только позвонить Зейну и…

Так, _стоп_. Концентрация. Нужно сконцентрироваться. Луи зажал язык между зубами еще сильнее, вытащил, наконец, телефон и заставил себя открыть приложение с чатом, сбивая счетчик в уголке экрана с единицы до нуля. Входящее сообщение.

**NiHo** : « _Прости, друг! Мне пришлось уехать с отцом в офис, там какая-то лажа со всеми этими бумагами, в которых я не разбираюсь, но должен, по его мнению, поэтому… Кажется, поболтать с глаза на глаз у нас не выйдет? Мне очень жаль. Я хотел угостить тебя отличным виски, специально из дома вез. Чувствую себя неудовлетворенным. Но в свою защиту скажу, что пытался тебя найти! Где ты пропадал целых полчаса, Томмо?_ »

Луи выпал на целых полчаса из мира, хотя время наедине со Стайлсом — _похуй, что не наедине_  — пролетело быстрее скорости света. Он до сих пор был уверен, что получал автограф максимум три минуты, то есть в десять раз меньше, чем оказалось на самом деле. Он находился с Гарри так близко на протяжении тридцати минут, а сейчас стоял и жалел себя? Блять. И NiHo, вероятно, решил, что Луи его динамил весь вечер, но при этом не был таким ублюдком, чтобы прямо обвинить Томлинсона в чем-то настолько дерьмовым. Не то что Луи вчера.

Рот резко наполнился солоноватым металлическим привкусом. _Сука_. Какой же он кретин!

**Tommo** : « _Либо ты самый отбитый сукин сын на свете, либо я собираюсь спросить тебя, веришь ли ты в Судьбу. Но ты слишком солнышко для того, чтобы быть сукиным сыном, поэтому скажи мне — ты веришь в Судьбу?_ »

Луи недолго думал над формулировками. NiHo — _Найл, его звали Найл, Луи требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть_  — недолго отвечал.

**NiHo** : « _Как много ты выпил? Солнышко? Даже для твоего флирта это слащаво, чувак. Верю безоговорочно. А к чему вопрос?_ »

**Tommo** : « _Ты круглый дурак, раз веришь в нее, Найл. Я вот не верю в Судьбу. Но, похоже, Судьба крупно верит в меня_ ».

**NiHo** : « _Что ты имеешь в виду?_ »

**Tommo** : « _Я расскажу тебе, когда буду в состоянии_ ».

Луи заблокировал телефон и убрал его в карман, начав двигаться в сторону выхода из клуба. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что Зейн, как преданный и совершенно очаровательный друг, обещал подъехать к «Розе» в одиннадцать. Благородный рыцарь на подержанной грязной тачке и косяком вместо меча наперевес — именно тот, в ком Луи нуждался прямо сейчас. Хотя, наверное, он больше нуждался именно в его травке или хотя бы сигаретах, которые можно раскурить с карамельным Зейном, просто сидя рядом и делая вид, что октябрь не выдался аномально холодным. Луи нужно было расслабиться. Все его теле излишне напряжено, и он не хотел, чтобы оно только прибавило ему и Малику проблем по дороге домой.

Как же он хотел вернуться домой. Скорее. В банку.

Грязно-серый солярис, красовавшийся своими вмятинами даже в ночи при слабом фонарном освещении, нашелся прямо напротив входа в клуб, как раз там, где Луи накануне продолбал продолжительный кусок времени в ничего не значащих раздумьях. Ледяной ветер пробирался под тонкую ткань футболки, и Луи пришлось заставить ноги двигаться быстрее, с трудом переходя на рысцу и настигая машину с заждавшимся внутри пакистанцем, горячей печкой и мягким грязным спальным мешком.

— Лу? — Малик посмотрел на Томлинсона так, словно тот только что родил от него двух негритят, а не просто забрался на заднее сиденье, звонко хлопнув дверью, потому что его руки отказывались слушаться хозяина. — Луи? — Зейн попробовал еще раз позвать его, но юноша оказался слишком занят натягиванием покрывала на себя. — Все в порядке? Ты дрожишь.

— А ты пиздецки наблюдательный, Зейни, — Луи широко раскрыл глаза, сам не понимая, какого черта его вдруг потянуло огрызаться, ведь он совершенно не хотел этого. Черт, он даже раздражения не чувствовал по отношению к Малику.

— Что случилось?

Луи не любил, когда Зейн так страшно хмурился и переживал за него, потому что этот взгляд заставлял его вжиматься в обивку сидения и стараться занять так мало пространства, как только ему позволяли физические возможности, но вместо этого Луи только неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Просто отвези меня домой уже, — Томлинсон чувствовал жжение в горле и постепенное накаливание его кожи. Только заболеть ему еще не хватало для полного комплекта.

— Как скажешь, мудила, — Малик хмыкнул в тон другу, но последний знал, что заслужил. Он обязательно извинится, только несколько позже. Сейчас внутри его головы и сердца творился хаос, и Луи жизненно необходимо привести себя в порядок.

Он выдохнул, начав медленно согреваться, когда Зейн уже успел проехать несколько кварталов, как вдруг очередная вибрация телефона нарушила его только-только воцарившийся эмоциональный покой.

**NiHo** : « _Встретил его на выходе из „Розы“. Это фото для тебя, Томмо. Спасибо, что приехал сегодня. P.S.: клянусь, я не знал, что он включен в список приглашенных! Верь мне!_ »

И в следующую же секунду Луи почувствовал, как кровь вместе со всем возможным жаром скопилась где-то на его лице, в то время как все остальное тело ощутимо похолодело и начало неприятно покалывать. На экране высветилось совместное фото троих людей, одним из которых был Найл, вторым — Гарри, и третьим — Николь. Найл говорил, что понятия не имел о присутствии в клубе главного в жизни Томлинсона человека, и Луи верил ему. Николь запропастилась куда-то, а теперь оказалось, что она просто поджидала Гарри, чтобы заиметь от него нечто большее, чем просто фотокарточка, и Луи проклинал ее. А Гарри стоял, обнимая девушку и юношу за плечи, и спокойно улыбался прямо в камеру Хорана, и Луи любил его.

Найл только что подарил Луи нечто большее, чем просто фото Гарри с сегодняшнего вечера на память. Он подарил ему возможность жить дальше без каменной глыбы, застрявшей между его ребрами.

— Я встретил Гарри Стайлса, — вслух признался Луи Зейну, только сейчас осознавая, что именно значила эта фраза. Луи признал факт, что встретил Его этим вечером, что общался с ним, что это действительно происходило на самом деле, а не в дурацком сне, а значит, он правда — _правда_! — видел живого Гарри Стайлса, и в его кармане находилась фото с настоящим почерком кумира.

Это _безумие_.

Луи открыл рот в попытке закричать и схватился за горло, внутри которого словно кто-то перекрыл клапан, из-за чего воздух не мог циркулировать между его легкими и внешним миром, доводя юношу до удушливых слез. Он не мог этого вынести так просто. Разрушительная энергия пробуравила каждую клеточку его кожи, и все тело Луи затрясло с такой силой, что его ступни, наверное, отбивали чечетку о пол машины, а сведенные внезапными судорогами руки вывернуло с такой силой, что даже ком в горле не помешал вырваться истошному болезненному вскрику.

— Лу! — Зейн, испугавшись, чуть не вылетел на встречную полосу, но вовремя крутанул руль в нужную сторону, отчего машина слегка накренилась, и Томлинсон по инерции дернулся в сторону, ударившись о дверь плечом.

Тупая боль принесла странное облегчение для напряженных мышц, и Луи принял одно из самых верных, по его нынешнему мнению, решений — начал стучать руками по любой подвернувшейся поверхности, надеясь, что у него получится отбить эти непослушные ужасные конечности, которые болели так чертовски сильно, что слезы уже горячим градом омывали его лицо и не давали возможности видеть. Но ему не нужно было видеть. Ему не нужны были руки и эта идиотская боль во всем его чертовом теле, ему не нужно было само тело, потому что единственное, что имело сейчас значение, — это встреча с Гарри.

— Я видел его, Зейн! Я видел Гарри! Гарри! Я… — он захлебывался всем подряд: словами, слезами, воздухом, криками Малика, смысла которых он даже не пытался разобрать.

Луи кричал и плакал, не понимая даже, где он находился. Может быть, он даже не кричал, а сипел, но даже собственный голос казался едва различимым звуком, в то время как в ушах гремело: « _Как скажешь, приятель_ ». Луи действительно говорил с ним! Луи выиграл эту гребанную жизнь! Луи…

Он понял, как кто-то оторвал его от сидения, нарушив все законы гравитации, и что-то щекотало его у виска чем-то теплым и влажным. Он не мог осознать, что выронил телефон и едва не растоптал его в порыве истерического приступа, не уследил, когда Зейн успел припарковаться у обочины и теперь вытаскивал его из салона, не помнил, когда умудрился оставить заметные царапины на обивке переднего сидения и поломать несколько ногтей едва ли не до крови. Луи видел Гарри, Луи разговаривал с Гарри, Гарри — настоящий! И Малик мог идти нахуй со своими успокаивающими речами, поцелуями в лоб и попытками угомонить разбушевавшегося друга. Луи имел право послать его так же, как и весь хренов мир! Потому что он встретился с Гарри Стайлсом, черт бы его побрал!

— Прости, Лу, прости, — единственные слова, которые удалось разобрать Томлинсону прямо перед тем, как его тело обмякло, а на сознании возникла будто темная пленка, мешавшая воспринимать не только реальный мир, но и душевный, каким бы нестабильным тот ни был.

Его внутренности превратились в фарш и больше не могли проводить истерическую искру по нервной системе, заставляя тело функционировать. Луи отчаянно фокусировал взгляд, не понимая, почему видел звезды на ночном небе, потому что они не должны быть видны из-за густых токсичных облаков в городе. Вероятно, Зейн немного придушил его, надавив на артерию, и теперь нес на руках… Куда?

Черт.

— Прости, — еще раз прошептал Малик, опустив Луи на что-то твердое и очень неудобное, подогнул его ноги, а затем и вовсе исчез из размытого поля зрения, после чего последовали громкий хлопок и кромешная тьма.

Багажник. Зейн положил Луи в багажник, потому что он портил его сидения и мешал вести автомобиль.

— Отвези меня домой, — попробовал Луи совладать с сорванным голосом, ощущая, как слезы вновь начинали течь из его глаз. — Я хочу домой, Зейн.

Ответа не последовало, потому что Луи говорил слишком тихо, но он же лежал в багажнике. По вине Зейна. Малик обязан был слышать его во что бы то ни стало, потому что он его лучший друг. Зейн должен слышать его голос, даже если у Луи порвутся связки и он полностью онемеет. Если ты кладешь человека в багажник без намерений его прикончить и зарыть посреди пустыни, ты, сука, обязан слышать, что он живой!

Но Зейн не слышал Луи, и это бесило больше, чем Николь в объятиях Гарри Стайлса.

— Отвези меня домой, Зейн! Отвези меня домой!

Луи уже было плевать на боль в горле и руках. Он злился настолько сильно, что желал доставить не меньше страданий Малику, запихнувшему его сюда и включившему чертово радио на полную громкость, лишь бы заглушить крики друга и звуки ударов по закрытой двери багажника.

***

Когда прямо возле уха послышался звон, похожий на ударявшиеся друг о друга ключи и металлические брелоки, так любимые Луи, парень понял, что пришло время приходить в себя. Густая темнота, которая в какой-то момент сомкнула его веки и погрузила воспаленное сознание в блаженное небытие, постепенно стала отступать, оставляя за собой жгучее покалывание в голове и нарастающую саднящую боль в тех местах, которыми, должно быть, Томлинсон пытался пробить дыру в автомобиле. Моргнув несколько раз, он узнал уютный общий коридор перед своей квартирой и входную дверь со сгорбившейся над замком темной фигурой — Малик безнадежно старался попасть ключом в скважину, тихо матерясь под нос и сжимая не закуренную сигарету в зубах. На его плече также висела дорожная сумка друга. Сам же Луи был услужливо приставлен к стенке, и его до сих пор удивляло, как ноги могли удерживать его бессознательное тело все это время.

— Надеюсь, ты перекидывал меня через плечо, а не нес как принцессу, — прохрипел он, все больше ощущая, как силы и здравый рассудок возвращались к нему, в то время как Зейн вздрогнул и выронил связку с ключами на пол.

— Чтоб тебя, Томлинсон, — шикнул тот, быстро подняв ключи и на сей раз успешно справившись с операцией по проникновению в квартиру Луи. — Ты бился в истерике и чуть не нанес себе вред, а тебя волнует, был ты мешком дерьма или принцессой?

— Так кем я был? — если бы его горло не чувствовало себя так, словно шайка бешеных медведей гризли подточило когти об него изнутри, Луи точно бы рассмеялся, потому что эти карие глаза так забавно распахнулись, словно Малик мог оказаться Циклопом из легендарного комикса и пробить друга уничтожающим лучом смерти.

— Мешком дерьма, — почти рассерженно выдал пакистанец и, несмотря на вялые сопротивления Луи, проволок того за плечо внутрь квартиры и позволил двери захлопнуться за ними самостоятельно. — Черт, как давно у тебя была последняя истерика? Лу, это ненормально.

— Год или два назад, — парень вырвал руку из хватки Малика и сразу проследовал на шатких ногах в сторону кухни, на ходу сбрасывая обувь. — Спасибо, Зейни, но дальше я как-нибудь сам.

— Ты сейчас шутишь? — Зейн снова выглядел встревоженным грязным воробушком, но Луи было плевать — он уже вытащил бутылку мартини из холодильника и присосался к горлышку.

Воздействие алкоголя на раздраженные стенки глотки вызвали не самые приятные ощущения, но зато они способствовали еще более быстрому возвращению юноши в реальный мир. То, что доктор прописал.

— Ни грамма, — на выдохе проговорил он, сморщившись и приложив свободную руку к шее. — Мне надо побыть одному. Обещаю, все будет хорошо. Я просто перенервничал.

— Потому что встретился с Гарри?

Нотки страха прошивали голос Малика насквозь, и от этого Луи чувствовал, как желудок сжался до размеров хлебной крошки: его друг настолько боялся повторения истерики от одного упоминания произошедшего вслух, что готов был сам сорваться и начать кричать от беспомощности. Это отвратительно. Луи отвратительный, раз заставил Зейна так переживать. Черт, ему нужно срочно избавить друга от возможности лицезреть себя. Наверняка его внешний вид мог обрадовать только владельцев салонов ритуальных услуг, имевших фетиш на свеженьких покойников. Даже смотреть в зеркало страшно.

— Потому что встретился с Гарри, да, — подтвердил Луи как можно более спокойным тоном и вновь отхлебнул из бутылки. — Все уже хорошо, Зейни, правда. Спасибо, что выдержал это. Я возмещу. А теперь вали из моей квартиры.

— Не возместишь, а пообещаешь мне нормально пожрать, принять душ и выспаться так, чтобы на неделю хватило, — Зейн ткнул в него пальцем и сбросил его сумку с плеча на пол, а сверху кинул новенькую пачку сигарет.

Заботливый негодяй. Луи так сильно любил его, что чуть не принял решение поделиться мартини, но вовремя одумался. Малик бы снова придушил его за предложение распить « _девчачье_ », как он выражался, пойло, да еще и на голодный желудок. Как хорошо, что Луи слегка подташнивало.

— Обещаю, — без лишних пререканий согласился он с условиями, искренне надеясь, что небольшая доза алкоголя действительно пробудет в нем аппетит, и принял свои ключи из чужих рук. — Иди уже.

Зейн выглядел так, словно отдавал любимого кота на кастрацию, но так или иначе смог пересилить никак не скрываемое желание остаться и быстро покинул квартиру друга, заставив последнего запереть дверь на все замки. Луи не заслуживал Зейна ни на толику.

Выудив нужный ключ из связки, парень проследовал в спальную, отпирая ее и застывая чуть дальше, чем через пару десятков сантиметров от порога. Он обвел взглядом комнату, останавливаясь на каждом из плакатов по несколько секунд. До поездки вся эта мишура ассоциировалась у него с наваждением. Глупой увлеченностью, влюбленностью, которая накрывала его с головой и оставляла возможность лишь задыхаться от испытываемых чувств. Теперь же все это переросло в нечто новое для Луи — _необходимость_. Гребанную необходимость смотреть на пропечатанное лицо и отмечать мельчайшие отличия между пропечатанной, хорошо отредактированной версией и тем, что Луи видел несколько часов назад.

Боже, это случилось, хотя Луи даже не просил о встрече. И из-за Гарри ему пришлось пережить очередную истерику, хотя юноша уже успел отвыкнуть от них за столь долгое время эмоционального затишья. Гарри довел его до этого состояния, просто оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте и соизволив подписать фотокарточку, и теперь Луи чувствовал себя поломавшейся игрушкой, внутренняя конструкцией которой не подлежала восстановлению. Утилизация и переработка. Создание нечто нового из хорошо использованного старого. Боже, да Луи чувствовал себя жертвой морального изнасилования с применением пыточных практик вкупе с сенсорной депривацией.

Луи нужен воздух. Катастрофически нужен. Он вытащил из кармана пиджака фотокарточку вместе с телефоном — _спасибо Зейну за то, что он такой идеальный и заботливый,_  — и кинул их, не глядя, на письменный стол, в то время как сам двинулся к балкону, и уже через несколько секунд смог наполнить потрепанные истерикой легкие холодным ночным воздухом.

Луи захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился спиной к внешней стене, медленно и шумно выдыхая маленькие облачка пара. Легкий мороз щипал разгоряченную кожу, и Луи едва не застонал от облегчения, потому что чувствовал, будто кто-то чиркнул в нем спичкой, и теперь он словно горел изнутри. Он мог ощущать мелкую дрожь, которая сотрясала его тело. Его разум не покидал образ Гарри, склонившегося над собственным снимком, который был сделан, возможно, прямо в клубе. Образ Гарри, зажавшего в зубах хренов колпачок от маркера, которым подписывал не просто куски бумаги и чужие вещи, а оставлял автографы на душах тех, кто пришел встретиться с легендой. Наверняка на черном пластике остался след от его клыка, и у Луи подкашивались колени от мысли, что этот маркер мог бы достаться ему. Он мог бы крутить его в своих пальцах, подписывать им собственные тетради, каждый раз вспоминая, что таким же способом Гарри держал в руках этот незатейливый предмет. Луи мог бы делать все это и даже больше, насколько бы позволила совесть, но чертов маркер увела из-под его растерянного носа одна из ассистенток, и Луи почти возненавидел девушку, которую в тот момент даже не заметил. Только сейчас все детали вечера идеально складывались в общую картину. Луи, казалось, мог вспомнить каждую ресничку Гарри, хотя вряд ли сумел бы рассмотреть их на самом деле, особенно с того ракурса, которым им пришлось довольствоваться недолгие тридцать минут времени. Лучшие тридцать минут его жизни.

Пиджак съехал вниз, повиснув на локтях согнутых рук, которыми Луи вцепился в край футболки, безжалостно сминая дешевую ткань и не заботясь о некачественно выполненном логотипе одной из почитаемых групп. Он цеплял ногтями выбившиеся из прострочки нитки и сам себе запрещал открывать глаза, чтобы только не развеять воспоминание, хорошенько приправленное фантазией. Он не думал, не понимал и не хотел знать, что собирался сделать. Гарри довел его до такого состояния, а Луи просто старался это пережить. Он всего лишь обычный смертный, чье тело так несправедливо снедал жар и делал его слишком чувствительным к любым внешним воздействиям, даже если ими была просто одежда. Луи чувствовал каждую нитку и каждое натяжение на своем теле так, словно его все его рецепторы работали в стократно усиленном режиме. Невыносимо.

А ведь Гарри, наверное, очень теплый. Он часто играл на гитаре во время выступлений, а значит, кожа на кончиках его пальцев должна быть сильно огрубевшей и очень твердой. Но при этом Гарри всегда выглядел так, словно боялся дотронуться до чего-то или кого-то, потому что мог причинить вред или разбить это. Господи, он касался всего на свете так, будто это было хрустальным, но при этом его руки должны быть сильными и грубыми, и это сочетание просто не укладывалось в голове. Луи думал, думал и думал о его руках, без остановки до тех пор, пока воспоминание не переметнулось к чужим едва шевелящимся от медленной речи губам, и Томлинсон был готов завыть. Они выглядели такими припухшими и мягкими, и Луи даже не попытался остановить себя от мыслей, что тогда скрывалось за ними — влажный горячий рот, сильный длинный язык, который наверняка мог вытворять такое, от чего люди теряли голову и не имели сил подняться с постели утром, потому что им требовалось несколько суток, чтобы придти в норму. Господи, а ведь Гарри должен уметь стонать своим гортанным голосом, и…

Да. Луи вообще не пытался остановить себя.

Замерзшие пальцы с трудом справились с тугой пуговицей джинсов, а грубая молния неприятно царапнула подушечки, но Луи едва обратил на это внимание, ощутив в паху ужасающее давление ткани. Холодный воздух больно резанул по разгоряченной чувствительной коже, но возбуждение ничуть не уменьшилось. Луи лишь облегченно выдохнул, приспустив тесные джинсы на бедра. Кожа тут же покрылась мелкими мурашками, и Томлинсон провел по ней короткими ногтями, игнорируя пульсирующую боль под ними и отказывая себе в удовольствии согреть в ладонях напряженный член. Гарри и его рот, идеально принимающий всю его длину, — вот, что было важно на самом деле.

Луи сжал зубами нижнюю губу, еще раз медленно выдохнул и положил одну ладонь на мошонку, осторожно сжав пальцы. Он вздрогнул и, наконец, позволил свободной руке скользнуть под резинку трусов, сжав мышцы бедер и издав тонкий недовольный звук, когда его почти ледяные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг потвердевшего члена. Он бы удивился, как его возбуждение не спало под давлением низкой температуры, но был слишком занят построением новой картины в своем воображении. Теперь же Луи представил, как Гарри стоял рядом на этом самом балконе, разделял с ним дыхание, прижимал горячим телом к стене, больно впивающейся в лопатки своими неровностями. В это же время Луи большим пальцем надавил на вздувшуюся под тонкой кожей вену, пережимая ее, отчего дыхание перехватило в горле. Вот так. Гарри бы мог вжать его в любую вертикальную или горизонтальную поверхность с той же силой, с какой Томлинсон давил на собственный член. Почти до боли.

Луи никогда не был кем-то, кто позволял творить с собой слишком многое в постели, но все его моральные принципы развеялись бы прахом, только попроси Гарри об этом. Или даже без просьб — Луи сделал бы для него все, даже если это могло уничтожить его достоинство и растоптать как личность. Встал бы на колени, исполнил любую позу из камасутры для извращенцев, позволил привязать себя хоть атласными бирюзовыми лентами, хоть малярным скотчем — что угодно, без исключений, если это помогло бы Гарри кончить. Или, быть может, он хотел бы побыть снизу…

— Блять! — Луи громко выругался от вспыхнувшей картинки перед глазами с распластанным под ним Стайлсом, тяжело дышавшим, с почерневшими от похоти глазами и таким выражением лица, когда даже не требуется произносить вслух « _изнасилуй меня_ ». Это уже слишком.

Луи сделал несколько движений ладонью на пробу и чуть не задохнулся от пронзивших его ощущений: тело требовало разрядки даже больше, чем ему казалось изначально, и ослабленный вожделением мозг явно не был в состоянии адекватно оценивать обстановку. Луи болезненно зашипел, когда, сильно сдавив рукой плоть, прошелся по всей длине еще раз, немного задержавшись у основания, и несдержанно застонал от почти невесомого поглаживания головки большим пальцем. Создаваемый контраст сносил крышу не хуже воображаемых всхлипов Гарри, заглушавших собой любые посторонние звуки, и Луи, послав нахуй соседей и весь оставшийся мир в придачу, ускорил движения рукой, не забывая ласкать второй свою машонку. Перекатывая яйца и надрачивая, он представлял, как его голос мог бы звучать в унисон со стонами Стайлса, какие бы игрушки они использовали в своих экспериментах и презервативами с какими вкусами пользовались. Они могли бы меняться или практиковать БДСМ, доводить друг друга до полуобморочных криков и слез, несколько раз почти достигая пика и не разрешая кончить в самый последний момент. Луи бы исследовал тело Гарри языком так тщательно, что воспроизводил бы каждую татуировку даже с закрытыми глазами. Он бы научился не только терпеть, но и причинять боль, если так было нужно. Он бы запрокидывал голову Стайлса, крепко держа его за волосы, оставлял на открывавшейся шее поцелуи, а затем смотрел, как бы на белой коже расцветали яркие отметины — знак принадлежности. Он бы сделал все, чтобы Гарри принадлежал только ему одному до самой смерти. И после нее — тоже.

Разряженный ночной воздух становился все более горячим с каждым мгновением, как Луи приближался к оргазму. Он немного съехал вниз из-за дрожавших ног, но все еще принимал устойчивое положение, а руки, казалось, вот-вот должны выгнуться в судорогах от усталости, но парень упорно продолжал работать ими, игнорируя боль и непрошеные слезы на ресницах. Воображаемые картинки и звуки рассеялись под натиском электрических импульсов, пробивавших все его тело, после которых на несколько коротких секунд оставались только желание и жар. Мгновением позже они вязко скапливались внизу живота прежде, чем тело заходилось в приступе наслаждения от нового разряда и покрывалось крупными мурашками под аккомпанемент очередного стона, сдавленного и короткого из-за недостатка кислорода в легких. Это продлилось недолго, и вскоре Луи, в последний раз содрогнувшись особенно сильно, почувствовал, как раскаленный узел развязывается, а его рука пачкается в собственной сперме. Плевать на одежду, плитку под ногами, царапавшую кожу поверхность стены за спиной и звенящую пустоту в голове. Ему требовалось время, чтобы придти в себя не только после быстрой мастурбации, но и после… Гарри. Вау. Он действительно только что кончил из-за Гарри на своем балконе, хотя даже суток не прошло с момента их встречи. Луи мог бы обозвать себя течной сукой, которая сошла с ума после свидания с мужчиной всей ее жизни, но все и без того было именно так — за исключением, конечно, свидания. Для сумасшествия Луи не потребовалось даже зрительного контакта, и он уже точно знал, что собирался делать в ближайшем будущем.

Он организует культ Гарри Стайлса, он запустит самые яркие фейерверки в его честь, назовет своего сына и всех чужих сыновей его именем и придушит несогласных родителей собственными руками. Он снимет документальный фильм, создаст государство, где вместо законов и молитв пропишет тексты песен Гарри. Если только Гарри намекнет, что ему нравятся всякие диковинные животные, то Луи, черт возьми, воскресит для него динозавров и выведет из пробирки единорога радужной расцветки. Он узнает, о чем всегда мечтал Гарри, и сделает все, чтобы его мечта исполнилась, даже если это стоит ему жизни.

И он обязательно переспит с ним когда-нибудь.

Ресницы слиплись из-за замерзших слез, но Луи не спешил открывать глаза. Густая чернота под веками плавно перекатывалась, и юноша чувствовал, словно его сознание и тело качались на волнах. Его будто то выбрасывало на берег, и он задыхался подобно какой-нибудь чешуйчатой морской твари, то откатывало обратно в глубину, и он терял всякую опору под собой. Дезориентированный, слабый и не способный совладать с чем бы то ни было, Луи попробовал отойти от стены, и его желудок явно воспринял это как сигнал к действиям. Почувствовав, как все органы на мгновение сжались, а затем будто резко решили покинуть тело через пищевод, Луи дернулся к перилам и перегнулся через них, позволяя выйти всему, что было внутри. Благодаря практически полному отсутствию нормальной еды за последние несколько дней, рвотный позыв прошел столь же стремительно, как и начался, и облегчение заполнило грудную клетку даже быстрее, чем Луи смог почувствовать запах из собственного рта. Парень готов был засмеяться, ведь он впервые дрочил на балконе и блевал с тринадцатого этажа, но не чувствовал в себе сил даже сделать лишний вдох или напрячь лицевые мышцы. Отец бы точно не гордился им в этот момент. _Черт_.

Луи оперся руками о перила и оттолкнулся от них, заставив корпус выпрямиться, после чего рывком поднял джинсы и застегнул их на одну пуговицу — лишь бы держались. Он никогда не мог думать о родителях с вываленными наружу гениталиями. Полный кретин. Он надел пиджак обратно на плечи и одернул прилипшую к коже из-за выступившего пота футболку, поежившись. Шансы подхватить пневмонию все увеличивались, и, пока они не достигли критической отметки, Луи решил вернуться в помещение как можно скорее, хоть его ноги и отказывались функционировать лучше переваренных спагетти. Сил не осталось, но он обещал Зейну позаботиться о себе прежде, чем лечь спать. Сипло простонав уже отнюдь не от удовольствия, парень двинулся в ванную и пытался думать о чем-то, что разбудит его аппетит в течение ближайшего часа. Он не из тех, кто не держит слово.

***

Луи сидел перед ноутбуком в манчестерском свитере с оленями, попивал присланный Найлом виски и упорно не смотрел в сторону окна, за которым с самого утра хлопьями валил снег, просто потому, что сегодня мог себе позволить абсолютно все. Двадцать четвертое декабря наступило столь же быстро, как и пронеслось время наедине с Гарри хреновым Стайлсом, о котором Луи вспоминал уже без истерик, но определенно в состоянии усиленного возбуждения или просто в мелко-драматичные моменты жизни. Однако он ни капли не жалел о быстротечности своего существования так же, как и не жалел об изменившейся цифре в графе возраста в Skype.

Черт, он так давно не пользовался этой программой, что почти забыл, какое глупое выбрал изображение вместо нормального аватара — угловатый схематичный человечек, подпрыгивающий на скейте. Когда-то он казался Луи крутым. Но теперь Луи двадцать два, и ему непозволительно смеяться с чего-то подобного. Проблема только в том, что Луи глубоко плевать на общественный стереотип о понятии «взрослость» и он до сих пор считал этого человечка крутым.

Найл также оценил его выбор прямо перед тем, как поздравить с днем рождения своим громким ирландским голосом, и Томлинсон был даже счастлив, что наконец согласился устроить виртуальный звонок с другом. Лепрекон оказался в живом — _относительно живом_  — общении точно таким же, каким представал в сообщениях с анонимного чата, и только это можно счесть отличным подарком накануне Рождества. Он радостно заявил, что вся его семья решила отдохнуть в Италии, но Найл упросил оставить его дома потому, что за больной старой кошкой Олевтиной требовался особый уход. Луи впервые слышал о существовании у Хорана кошки, но он уже почти привык к стихийности и неожиданным фактам из насыщенной жизни ирландца.

— Нет-нет-нет, чувак, прекрати это!

— Ты музыкант, Найлер. Ты обязан любить классическую музыку.

Луи понятия не имел, как они перешли с темы домашних животных к обсуждению « _вечного_ ».

— Очень сомневаюсь в этом « _должен_ », Луи.

Найл насупился и отправил в рот чипсину по ту сторону экрана. Луи почти завидовал, потому что не мог себе позволить даже лишний рулон туалетной бумаги. Зейн, очевидно, собирался навестить его только под вечер, потому что имел привычку бродить по магазинам в поисках подарка исключительно в день самого праздника, а Пол не поздравлял Луи перед Рождеством из принципа. Он поздравит его только весной, вручив крупную сумму денег и пожелав, чтобы все скорее закончилось, потому что сам уже не мог выносить происходящего. Из года в год одно и то же, и Луи не видел ни намека на просвет в затянувшейся шутке, названной его жизнью.

— Да брось, неужели ты не любишь даже скрипку? — Луи отхлебнул из стакана, изображая самого последнего сноба со скотским характером, но сразу же рассмеялся, когда на лице Хорана отразились все испытываемые им страдания.

Хорошо. Вероятно, его « _жизнь_ » не так уж и плоха, потому что в ней есть Зейн и Найл. И Гарри, разумеется, Гарри.

— Нет! И вообще, я скрипку ни в каком виде не признаю, Томмо! — голос Найла звучал столь измученно, будто только что Томлинсон вырвал его из камеры для смертников. — Пожалуйста, давай сменим тему.

— Не-а, сегодня мой день, и я закончу трахать твой мозг только после того, как получу сногсшибательный оргазм, — он отставил стакан на стол и прикусил губу, позволяя внутреннему садисту насладиться ситуацией сполна. — К тому же даже если ты не признаешь скрипачей, то ты точно знаком с их творчеством. Что скажешь о Вивальди?

— Это скрипач? — Луи чуть не ударил по нечеткому изображению кулаком.

— Ты шутишь? — разразился он непонятной вспышкой праведного гнева, но очень быстро остыл, понимая, что Найл, действительно, ничего ему не должен, даже если умел петь и бренчать на гитаре, как настоящий профессионал. — Композитор, вообще-то. И скрипач-виртуоз, конечно. «Танго Смерти», «Времена года»… Ну уж его мартовскую весну ты точно знаешь! Ее всегда используют в той рекламе изысканных конфет.

Хоран потупил взглядом куда-то вниз, вероятнее всего, глядя на собственные колени, и Луи постарался запомнить эту позу, потому что счел ее достаточно милой для упрямо задумавшегося о чем-то человека. Найл был лучиком от солнца и мог бы выступать на каждой детской передаче, преображая мир и одаривая его энергетической волной добра и позитива, но Луи всерьез переживал, что в свои двадцать парень все еще не познал прелестей секса. Это так неправильно. Ему нужна стервозная девчонка, с которой он бы делился мороженым и выполнял те самые штампы из отношений приторно-милых парочек, которыми любовались пожилые представители общества на скамейках в парке.

Но Найл всегда смеялся и говорил, что любит исключительно свою Изабеллу. Бред.

— Я думал, у тебя нет телевизора, — наконец поднял голову ирландец, выглядя крайне озадаченным, но даже это не помешало ему вновь потянуться к чипсам.

— Нет, — ответил Луи со снисходительным вздохом и не мог не улыбнуться жующему парню, — но я смотрю YouTube, а в нем рекламы не меньше. Ох, а летний шторм! — вновь найдя в себе энергию, всплеснул Луи руками, понимая, что алкоголь начинал разжижать его мозг, но пока не настолько, чтобы сделать из него животное. — Боже, эта композиция олицетворяет мою душу!

— Уверен, ты считываешь все это откуда-то из заготовленной вкладки с сайтом, — Найл ткнул пальцем в экран, явно упрекая друга в подобном, но на Холмса ирландец точно не тянул. — Или выучил текст заранее, — добавил он уже менее уверенно.

Луи выгнул бровь и со скепсисом поправил горловину свитера.

— Думаешь, фанат творчества Гарри Стайлса не может любить классику? — звучало почти как способ развязать спор, но Найл не Найл, если не затушит чужое недоумение одной ответной улыбкой и легким пожиманием плечами.

— Думаю, что ты не настолько ее любишь, как пытаешься показать.

— Что это значит?

— Сейчас узнаем. Например, — Найл сосредоточенно вглядывался куда-то в свой экран, и Луи мог наблюдать за движениями его зрачков: парень определенно что-то вычитывал в интернете. — Вот, нашел. Ну что, Томмо, сейчас ты облажаешься. Забудем о Вивальди. Что скажешь о Паганини?

Ирландец сам выкопал себе могилу. Луи усмехнулся, откинувшись на спинку кресла и скрестив руки на груди.

— Николо Паганини, один из гениальных скрипачей истории. Самые распространенные произведения — это «Ла Кампанелла», «Вечное движение» и, как мне кажется, «Пляска ведьм». Хотя мне больше по душе каприсы номер шесть, тринадцать и двадцать четыре. Кстати, а ты знал, что его конечности были…

— Боже, все! Иди нахуй, Томмо! — усмешка Луи стала еще шире, и он не сдержался от издевательских подергиваний бровями под вой Найла. — Откуда в тебе это? Как в твоем крохотном тельце уместился снобический аристократ, который тащится от кого-то типа… Вивальди и Паганини? И ведь ты даже не умеешь играть!

— Что есть, то есть, Найлер, — хохотнул он, облизывая губы, как наевшийся сметаны кот. — Извини?

Вообще-то, ему не нужно извиняться, потому что ирландец был абсолютно прав, хоть и не догадывался об этом. Луи никогда не увлекался скрипкой. Он увлекался человеком, который учился в консерватории и иногда играл для Луи на своем инструменте. Только поэтому Томлинсон помнил некоторые произведения и имена их авторов, но это еще не значило, что они ему на самом деле не нравились.

— Хочу переслать тебе несколько видео с прошлогодних выступлений моей любимой группы, — решительно произнес Найл, начиная щелкать мышкой. — Вдруг это исправит твой вкус. Блин, знаешь, я не выношу Skype, тут всегда долго загружаются документы, а для чата надо сжимать файлы по формату, — снова пожаловался он, но даже нытье в его исполнении походило на слова поддержки и ни капли не раздражало Луи. — Может, дашь ссылку на свой Facebook? Будет быстрее.

— Меня нет в Facebook, — нехотя сознался юноша, заерзав в кресле, пусть в этом и не должно быть ничего постыдного.

— Да ты гонишь… — беззлобно протянул Хоран. — Хорошо, а где ты есть?

— Ну… Twitter?

— Twitter? — теперь уже Найл поднимал бровь, а Луи смотрел на колени. — Еще один анонимный сайт?

— Там не обязательно быть анонимом.

— Но ты аноним.

— Да.

— Отстой.

— Заткнись. Это мой выбор, — нет, не его.

— Кстати, это что? — Луи уже приготовился к неловкому молчанию, но Найл даже не дал шанса этому некомфортному явлению. Он поднял голову: солнечный и теплый мальчик снова что-то пристально рассматривал на своем экране.

— О чем ты? — недоуменно спросил он, проклиная свое соединение за ничтожное качество изображения — Томлинсон хотел бы сам рассмотреть, что отражалось в небесно голубых зрачках друга.

— О твоих стенах.

— Ах, это Гарри, и…

— Подожди. То есть нет, я не о том. Я о цвете стен. Это что, горчица? — блять, точно. Найл никогда не видел его комнаты прежде. Луи стало немного стыдно за себя — где его манеры?

— Вообще-то это мед. Понимаешь, я внутри медовой банки, — он поверить не мог, что рассказывал Хорану о чем-то подобном, пока тот бесконтрольно ржал прямо в его уши. — Ой, заткнись, это мои ассоциации с чувством безопасности.

— Я не могу не думать ни о чем, кроме горчицы, чувак. И хот-догах, — у этого парня, и правда, были какие-то нездоровые отношения с едой, и Луи иногда переживал, что рано или поздно они заменят одинокому бедолаге романтические. — Это тоже ассоциации, правильно?

— Это мед! — возмущенно булькнул он во вновь поднесенный ко рту стакан с виски, но Найл все равно понял его ответ. Хороший мальчик.

— Окей, пусть будет медовая горчица, только успокойся. Так ассоциации, да?

— Ну и? — Луи сделал несколько глотков побольше, осушив стакан, потому что понимал: лепрекон что-то задумал.

— Я хочу попробовать это, — почти несдержанно выпалил он, подпрыгнув на стуле и тем самым немало удивив Луи. — В смысле, я слышал, что если говорить несколько ассоциаций подряд, то можно многое узнать о себе и о другом человеке. Давай я попробую, а ты мне скажешь, что я на самом деле имею в виду, договорились? Ты же психолог.

— Серьезно, Ни, — Луи закатил глаза на столь обывательское отношение к психологам, но не стал вдаваться в переубеждения, — если бы ты не был на сегодня единственным, кто поздравил меня с днем рождения, я бы уже выбросил тебя из окна. А лететь тут тринадцать этажей, между прочим.

— Да, больно бы пришлось твоему ноуту, — понимающе кивнул тот, и Луи сморщил нос от устрашающей перспективы лишиться столь важной техники.

Он не мог позволить себе найти работу, потому что сроки в университете по защите диплома, как и говорил Зейн, оказались перенесены на более раннее время, поэтому Луи пришлось экстерном сдать сессию и устроиться на практику прямо у себя на факультете, потому что все более или менее престижные места расхватали те, кому не приходилось ночами надрачивать, вспоминая встречу с человеком, которому ты готов был воздвигнуть алтарь, а следовательно, они не просыпали студенческие встречи. Томлинсон возился с бумагами, которые никак не соотносились с темой его диплома, целыми днями, и ему казалось, будто он за последние полтора месяца провел в стенах университета больше, чем за все годы учебы. Ему просто повезло, что день рождения выпал на выходной, а затем следовало Рождество, поэтому хоть несколько дней он мог позволить себе расслабиться. Но лишиться компьютера — единственной отдушины в этот тяжелый жизненный период — он просто не мог. И даже постеры с Гарри не спасли бы его от самоубийства в таком случае.

— Господи, да начинай уже, — Луи хмыкнул и, словно на автоматическом режиме, добавил, — говори первое, что придет в голову, не фильтруй, даже если какая-то мысль или ассоциация покажется тебе крайне глупой. И это должно быть не больше одного слова, помни. Времени на размышлений нет. Вперед.

Луи приготовил ручку и блокнот, действительно намереваясь записать все, что скажет ему Найл. Один из его одногруппников испытывал трудности в нахождении людей для своего исследования, как раз основанного на изучении ассоциаций, и если уж Томлинсон мог ему хоть как-то помочь, то почему бы и нет. Найл заражал желанием помогать другим людям, так что это полностью его вина.

— Итак, — в динамиках громко прокашлялись, и Найл приступил. — Стены, обои, горчица, мед, Луи, подарок, Гарри, концерт, Берлин, билеты, поздравляю.

Луи записал услышанное, не особо вникая в слова, потому что просто пытался успеть за быстрой речью говорившего, но как только ручка черкнула последнюю чернильную линию, Луи уставился на набор слов, как на второе пришествие.

— Найл… — позвал он друга, который резко засмеялся, и Луи уставился на него пораженным взглядом.

— Мне удалось достать билет «плюс один»! — почти вскричал он, начиная тыкать в камеру какой-то прямоугольной разноцветной бумажкой. Это все еще не могло оказаться правдой.

— Хоран, если ты вздумал смеяться над моими чувствами, клянусь, я…

— Я не смеюсь, Томмо! — ирландское воплощение солнечного света убрало предполагаемый билет от камеры, позволяя вновь увидеть его лицо с расползшейся по нему широченной улыбкой, и Луи задержал дыхание от следующих его слов. — Мы летим в Берлин на концерт Гарри. Я уже забронировал билеты, тебе осталось зайти на сайт и подтвердить покупку.

— К-когда?.. — Луи не мог соображать. Он не мог воспринимать то, что сейчас происходило. Он просто не мог.

— Вылет четвертого января. Обратно прибудем уже одиннадцатого, — Найл не переставал улыбаться, а Луи все еще сидел, не в силах подать никаких признаков жизни. — Ты же сможешь отпроситься с универа на это время?

Луи заторможено кивнул, хотя, ему казалось, даже не до конца расслышал чужой вопрос. Он полетит в Берлин вместе с Найлом, чтобы увидеть Гарри. Снова.

— Тогда собирай чемоданы, Томмо! Потому что свой я уже собрал, — радостно воскликнул Найл, хрустнув очередной чипсиной, пока Луи прятал лицо в своих ладонях и раскачивался на кресле вперед-назад.

Он обязан составить завещание и предсмертную записку на всякий случай, где во всем обвинит Найла Джеймса Хорана — самого лучшего и самого сумасшедшего друга, подарившего Луи уже второй шанс встретиться с владельцем его души и сердца.


End file.
